Torpor
by Evy Silvaneiro
Summary: Alma é uma garota comum cuja vida virou de ponta cabeça:o acidente,a perda dos pais,a convivência forçada com o irmão... E o surgimento de um rapaz enigmático, com uma revelação que trará a ela muitos perigos - e um sentimento mais forte do que tudo.U.A.
1. PRÓLOGO

PRÓLOGO

A primeira coisa que notei ao abrir meus olhos foi:

a)Meus óculos estavam quebrados

depois

b)Meu pulso esquerdo estava doendo horrores e

c)Minha perna direita estava doendo mais do que meu pulso, além de sentir algo úmido saindo dela.

Ah, outra coisa, algo estava me apertando tanto que eu mal conseguia respirar.

Era o cinto de segurança.

Tentei me desvencilhar usando a mão esquerda, mas tava tudo doendo TANTO, que não consegui me mexer.

"Merda!", pensei. Abri a boca para sorver algum ar, mas meu peito parecia ter se comprimido tanto, que não consegui nada. Enquanto eu pensava em mais um palavrão, tentei lembrar o que poderia ter acontecido.

Meus pais tinham ido me buscar na festa de Natal do colégio. Amigo secreto, canções de Natal, pronunciamento da diretora, todas as bobagens de sempre. Música! Acho que ouvi alguém comentando que ia postar no Youtube o vídeo da galera dançando ao som da Lady Gaga... coisa ridícula! Ah, Seth, meu melhor amigo, estava lá, superentediado. Estava desgostoso do presente de amigo secreto que ganhara, e que ele não quis me mostrar de jeito nenhum. Como castigo, puxei ele pra pista de dança. Nesse momento, meus pais chegaram e me levaram embora. No carro, eles falavam alguma coisa sobre alguma notícia de jornal sobre a Itália e sobre passar no aeroporto, quando de repente alguma coisa aconteceu, e eu não sabia o que era.

Senti um pingo no rosto. Outro. E mais outro. Foi quando eu percebi.

Eu ainda estava no carro. E ele parecia estar na vertical.

- Pai... mãe... – falei com dificuldade. Tentei tocá-los mas aí...

Os pingos que caíam no meu rosto vinham da direção deles.

Não era água, como pensei de primeira. Água não tem gosto.

Era sangue.

Eu estava banhada em sangue.

Sangue dos meus pais.

-AAAAHHHH!!! – gritei, com todo o ar que ainda havia nos meus pulmões.

.....

Eu acordei suando.

Era incrível como, passado alguns meses, eu ainda podia me lembrar de tudo muito nitidamente. O gosto permanecia na boca, o cheiro também. Meu estômago se revirou. Droga!

Peguei a bengala e apertei o passo o máximo que podia para chegar ao banheiro.

Sempre acontecia quando eu sonhava com aquela noite. Eu sempre vomitava. Mesmo quando eu não tinha nada para vomitar a não ser água.

Encostei a cabeça na privada, sem me importar em achar nojento, e chorei.

O chão estava frio, mas deitei nele assim mesmo.

Então fechei os olhos e desejei sumir.


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

Capítulo 1

Bomba.

Foi o que pensei ao pegar o meu _colorido_ boletim. Francamente, não sei porque ainda insistem em me deixar na escola. Eu não presto. Por mais que eu me esforce, de uns meses para cá, jamais teve menos de uma prova que eu não tirasse uma nota diferente da azul... Se bem que isso não tinha nada a ver com minha, digamos, inteligência. Era o "sofrimento causado pelos últimos acontecimentos", como dizia o médico. Dizem que o trabalho do médico é solitário e, francamente, deve ser, já que ninguém entende um médico que não outro médico. Gente normal não fala que a causa do óbito de alguém foi uma obstrução da traquéia, por exemplo – gente normal fala que o fulano se estrepou engasgado. Mas eu não posso falar nada... meu pai era médico...

Era. Bom, não vou falar nisso. Vou falar do meu boletim. Se eu estivesse muito encrencada, aiai, mais aulas extras teria. Meu irmão mais velho, Tomás – que havia voltado para a cidade – , me fazia ter aulas extras, duas horas por dia, numa sala reservada numa das escolas onde ele trabalhava no período da tarde. Só que, pelo visto, as aulas extras não estavam adiantando tanto assim.

Bomba em Redação. Ou "Produção Textual", como a minha professora enchia a boca pra dizer. Ah, tá. Qual é a diferença, tia? Não é pra escrever texto?

Bomba em Inglês. Eu já me confundo com a minha própria língua, imagina com uma estrangeira...

História raspaaaaando. Mas também, Tomás era o professor... Ou seja, era o meu pesadelo.

Geografia, mais ou menos. Sempre gostei de mapas e de debates. O professor Wagner adora uma discussão. E, francamente, é a matéria – disciplina, sei lá – que eu mais gosto. Ele explica tudo e eu não preciso ler uma linha...

Matemática. Ai. Física. Ai. Ai.

As demais estava dentro da média... Mas isso não mudava a minha situação. Eu não estava encrencada. Estava _ferrada_! E isso se traduzia numa só palavra: dependência – ou pior, reprovação antecipada!

O pior de tudo é que meu irmão já deveria saber das minhas notas. Afinal, ele era do corpo indecente, ops, digo, docente. "E aí, professora, como é que vai a lesa da minha irmã na sua matéria?".

Coleguismo. Isso devia ser proibido. Sério. Cadê o meu direito de privacidade? Caraca, eles reclamam que entre os alunos só rolam fofocas e piadinhas, mas eles não são diferentes de nós quando entram naquela sala na hora do intervalo... É verdade. Todos falam, na obscuridade daquela sala reservada para eles. Da aluna grávida ao aluno que deu vexame dançando bêbado o funk pancadão do Latino.

Eu sou míope com munhequeira e bengala, mas não sou surda e nem retardada.

Minha nossa. Lá vem meu irmão com seu olhar matador. E isso não é um elogio.

- Você vai ter mais uma hora de aula extra. - ele disse, cruzando os braços acima do peito, com o nariz arrogante.

- Ah, não! - bufei – Eu passo quatro horas na escola e mais duas em aula extra. Devo ser a única na cidade toda a passar mais tempo numa escola! Não é justo!

- O que você sabe sobre justiça? - perguntou Tomás, sério.

Grrrrrrr.

- Você sabe que eu tenho problema. - falei, abrindo os braços.

- _O que você tem_? - Tomás descruzou os braços e pôs as mãos na cintura – Ah, por favor! Com esforço, tudo é superado. Sabe disso, mas prefere pôr a culpa nisso para justificar o seu mau rendimento escolar. E agora você vem _para mim_, na moral, dizer o que não é justo? Ah, por favor, não seja tão cara de pau! Apareça aqui às duas da tarde, em ponto, e tenho dito. E agora, vá direto para casa. Eu tenho uma reunião.

E lá foi ele, em direção à toca. "Reunião" é o apelido que se dá ao círculo de fofocas que rolam na sala dos professores. É a hora favorita para falar tudo o que pensam _de verdade_ sobre os alunos, num lugar onde não serão ouvidos por eles.

Afe, minha vida está feita. Dezesseis anos, morando com meu irmão mais velho – bota velho nisso, ele tem 32 –, toda esculhambada devido a um acidente, e ainda por cima, no ensino médio. Ô, inferno.

Estava descendo a escada, com uma certa dificuldade devido à minha perna direita, quando alguém trombou em mim. Já ia xingando, quando vi quem era.

"Calma."

A pessoa que me falava isso, era meu amigo desde... desde sempre, ora. Se eu forçar a memória, até chegar a minha primeira lembrança, é o rosto dele que aparece. Ele podia até não falar com a boca, mas com as mãos, sempre dizia exatamente o que pensava – sim, ele é surdo, por isso fala através de LIBRAS.

Era Seth.

"Não adianta nada ficar com raiva."

Virei de frente para ele.

- Primeiro: você vai ter que ler meus lábios, porque não sei se você notou, mas fico um pouco impossibilitada de usar as mãos quando estou de pé. - Mostrei a bengala na mão direita e a mão esquerda imobilizada – Segundo: Tomás é um...

Ele levantou as mãos, sinal claro de interrupção. "Calada! Ele é seu irmão!"

Eu dei de ombros.

"Pelo visto você não foi bem de novo."

Mostrei meu boletim. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas e depois as franziu. Nada bom...

"Você tá ferrada."

- Obrigada pela injeção de ânimo, esperto.

"Vai ficar de recuperação." Ele riu "As férias vão começar mais tarde pra você."

- Já falei que você é perito em me deixar de alto astral? Ha-ha-ha.

Ele riu mais ainda. Eu deveria ser a piada favorita dele porque vez ou outra ele tirava uma da minha cara. Mas tudo bem. Amigo também é piada – mesmo que a contragosto, como era o caso.

"Sei que não está sendo fácil esses últimos meses."

- Não quero falar sobre isso, Seth.

"OK. Vai querer carona pra casa?"

Ele deve ter notado meu olhar, porque logo emendou.

"Eu sei que não faz muito tempo, mas não acha que está na hora de entrar num carro?"

- Vai pra casa, Seth, na boa.

O olhar dele era de preocupação. Mas não disse mais nada. Quanto a mim, acenei com a mão e tomei meu rumo que era até o ponto de ônibus. É, tenho que admitir, é um tanto estranho. Não consigo entrar num carro, mas não vejo problemas com transporte público. Vai saber... mistérios do cérebro...

Quando cheguei ao ponto de ônibus, já não havia muitos estudantes. E como meu ônibus ainda demoraria uma meia hora para chegar (a "conversa" com Tomás havia me atrasado), abri minha bolsa e peguei uma revista recente de História, que recebíamos em casa todo mês. A chamada de capa dizia "O poema perdido".

- Interessante, não acha? – ouvi uma voz masculina. – Um belo poema perdido no tempo, desde o Império Romano...

- Pois é... – respondi levianamente – um belo e breguíssimo poema...

- Não gosta de poemas?

Eu já ia resmungar e mandar ele se catar, quando vi _quem_ era.

Era uma visão!...


	3. CAPITULO 2

Capítulo 2

E que visão! Era simplesmente o cara mais gato do colégio. Ele era novato – bem, agora nem tão novato assim – e estudava na minha turma. Cabelo castanho, olhos que eu não saberia dizer se eram azuis ou cor de mel, pele clara, alto, até mais do que Seth, que mede 1,70m... O cara era perfeito. A voz dele era perfeita, tudo nele era perfeito! Mas eu não me sentia à vontade pra puxar conversa, principalmente quando a Vanusa, outra garota da minha turma e que vivia na cola dele, estava por perto. Ele era tão lindo, mas tão lindo, que havia ofuscado Daniel, que, podia-se dizer, havia sido seu antecessor – alguns até fofocavam afirmando que o Daniel não estava verde e sim, verde musgo de tanta inveja. Mas também, comparar Eros com Daniel era o mesmo que comparar um colar valiosíssimo com bijuteria barata. E ele tinha nome de deus. Já imaginou, ne? Lindo de matar, com nome de deus mitológico... Popularidade instantânea! E ele estava bem ali, ao meu lado, conversando comigo! Uaaaau...

Ele sorriu para mim, e eu pude ver que até os dentes dele eram perfeitos. Passei a mão em meu pescoço, sentindo um calor repentino.

- Você está bem? Ficou sem fala...

Eu pisquei, ainda confusa com o que estava acontecendo, e só o que eu falei foi um patético

- O-o-o quê?

- Estava perguntando se você não gosta de poemas.

- Hã? Ah.. Ah! Se eu gosto de poemas? Sim, sim! Eu gosto!

- Então o que você tem contra esse aí? – ele perguntou, apontando pra revista.

Eu não sabia o que responder. Na verdade, eu nem tinha lido a revista ainda! Meu Deus, como eu sou lerda! Eu tinha dito aquilo para espantá-lo, na real...

O que fazer então? Contar a verdade? Nem pensar! MAS O QUE EU DEVERIA DIZER?

- É que eu... eu prefiro... poetas do período modernista... tipo Fernando Pessoa.

- "O poeta é um fingidor/ finge tão completamente/ que chega a fingir que é dor/ a dor que deveras sente."

Fiquei embasbacada.

- Na minha opinião, é sobre amor. A dor de um poeta sempre é de amor.

Eu não sabia como seguir com a conversa. Aliás, nem conversa era...

- Ah, desculpe. – ele disse – Meu ônibus.

Ele levantou e acenou para para-lo.

- Estudamos na mesma classe, não?

Confirmei com a cabeça. Ele já estava com um pé no degrau, mas ainda assim voltou o rosto para a minha direção, sorriu de uma maneira que poderia derreter a calota polar e disse

- Sou Eros.

- E o meu nome é...

- Como no poema – ele disse, apontando para a revista.

E o ônibus partiu.

Ai, me-u De-us. O que foi aquilo? Ele é da minha turma, é _claro_ que eu sabia o nome dele e ele sabia o meu! Não sou lerda, não; eu sou _idiota_! Mereço cada nota vermelha do meu boletim... Mas espera um pouco. O que ele quis dizer com "como no poema"?

Abri a revista. A reportagem de capa era sobre um achado de um dono de restaurante na Itália, que, ao querer fazer a reforma do estabelecimento, deu de cara com uma residência dos tempos do Império Romano... Aí, foi a vez do meu ônibus passar e não pude ler mais.

Enquanto não chegava a hora de saltar, fiquei pensando... Cara, o que houve comigo? Fiquei nervosa, gaguejando, como se fosse uma fracassada que nunca viu um homem na vida... Meu, até o ano passado, em que só existia o Daniel, quando eu me via obrigada a dirigir a palavra a ele, era tipo assim, "bom dia, otário, até nunca mais", afinal, acho ele um boçal pretensioso. Então, como eu explicaria meu comportamento diante da presença do Eros? Eu pensava, pensava, pensava, e não chegava a uma conclusão. Isso me irritava bastante. Naquela hora, eu resolvi que trataria o Eros da mesma forma que eu trato o Daniel; aí, o primeiro perceberia logo que eu não seria mais uma "fã", e me deixaria de lado. Sim, esse era um plano infalível. Imediatamente senti ser eu mesma de novo: a verdadeira "do contra". O rapaz vivia cercado por garotas, mas eu não estava entre elas. Todas as meninas diziam que o Robert Pattison é maravilhoso, eu preferia o Reynaldo Gianechini (o que é de casa é sempre melhor, há!). Todo mundo assistia Gossip Girl, e eu, Sobrenatural. Elas tinham tudo sobre a Saga Crepúsculo, eu colecionava o mangá Vampire Knight. Enfim... Meu irmão diz que eu sou o que antigamente chamavam de pá virada. Muito bem, se ninguém é igual, porque eu deveria me esforçar para não ser diferente?

Voltando a fita – quando eu cheguei em casa, fui direto pra cozinha fazer meu almoço. Tomás cozinha muito bem, deixa tudo quase pronto, e tudo o que eu preciso fazer é temperar. Mas, se geralmente eu conseguia fazer tudo direitinho, aquele dia quase que a comida desandou.

Eros. Eros. Eros. Era tudo em que eu pensava.

Eu nunca tinha me sentido assim antes. Na verdade, acho que eu nunca saí da fase da aversão aos garotos. Seth era o único que nunca havia sido atingido, por assim dizer. E isso porque sempre fomos próximos, desde o berço, eu acho.

Mas era só eu fechar os olhos e a imagem de Eros surgia na minha cabeça.

"Como no poema."

Ah, sim. A revista. Fui até a minha bolsa e a peguei, folheei rapidamente até a pagina da reportagem principal. Eu já sabia que falava sobre uma descoberta arqueológica lá na Itália, no quintal de um restaurante. O dono, pensando em aumentar o estabelecimento, mandou reformar e ampliar o prédio e, enquanto os operários faziam o trabalho, o quintal literalmente veio abaixo. No lugar, imagine, uma construção dos tempos do Império Romano. Logo o local estava cheio de arqueólogos, diversos estudiosos, etc. e tal, e descobriram, além daquilo ser uma residência, alguns documentos dos tempos antigos. Um deles, o mais bem conservado, era o tal poema perdido. Ele parecia continuar a história contada na obra de alguém chamado Apuleio, _O asno de ouro,_ mais especificamente o conto de Cupido e Psiquê.

Aaaaah, agora entendi o que Eros queria dizer com o tal "como no poema". Cupido era o nome romano de Eros, o deus do amor, e Psiquê era sua esposa. Segundo a revista, o nome dela significava tanto borboleta quanto...

Alma!

Ai, que coisa cafona! "Como no poema"... Agora tudo tinha ficado claro.

Sim, sim, meus caros, meu nome é Alma. O quê que eu posso fazer? Minha mãe ADORAVA mitologia Greco-romana, e essa fixação acabou tendo uma conseqüência terrível para esta que vos fala. Desde sempre tive que conviver com apelidos _inocentes_ como Alma Penada, Gasparzinho, e outros referentes ao infeliz do meu nome. Nunca quis saber de que lenda mitológica ela tirou este... _nome_, mas agora eu sabia, graças a Eros, não o deus, mas o garoto da minha sala. Com certeza, a mãe dele era outra doida por mitologia, mas pelo menos, os nomes masculinos não davam espaço para piadinhas de mau gosto. Hum, pensando bem, Zeus até poderia ser exceção. Mas ninguém pensava em mitologia quando tínhamos na frente o professor Hermes, de Literatura...

Puffffff!

Agora que eu tinha lido a matéria da revista, eu tinha a certeza de que eu deveria tratar Eros com frieza, como eu fazia com pessoas do tipo dele. Se naquela hora, pensei – só um pouco – , que tive sorte de trocar algumas palavras com ele, nesse instante, eu pensava que tudo aquilo não passou de uma tentativa de sedução por parte dele. Argh! Homem bonito, realmente, é um bicho previsível. Parece galo de terreiro, com as_ galinhas_ ao redor...

Bom, pelo menos, uma coisa eu podia me beneficiar. Liguei o computador e procurei por mais informações sobre Apuleio, a lenda de Cupido e Psiquê e o recente achado no quintal de um restaurante italiano. Nem precisei pesquisar muito. Havia um link na memória do computador, que informava justamente a descoberta. Foi então que, sem mais nem menos, um _flashback_ surgiu na minha mente. Mamãe, horas antes do acidente, havia me mostrado a notícia, juntamente com a galeria de fotos das descobertas dos arqueólogos, dentre elas as de papéis guardados numa espécie de vaso. Ela estava tão entusiasmada, que no carro ainda falava disso... e era a última lembrança que eu tinha dela.

Desliguei o computador direto da parede. Peguei minha bengala e fui direto para o quarto. Desliguei o celular. Que Tomás se dane, mas eu não vou para a aula extra!

Fiquei lá, deitada na cama, tentando esquecer o mundo.

E eu mal podia imaginar que tudo aquilo nem era o começo.


	4. CAPÍTULO 3

**Capítulo 3**

Tédio.

É a palavra que resume meu dia a dia. Seria tão bom se eu estudasse em casa, só indo para escola na semana de provas... Mas não. Aqui estou, numa patética aula de artes, dividindo as tarefas do Festival Cultural do colégio. Meu dia está tão bom, mas tão bom, que se uma barata aparecesse na minha mesa, eu puxaria um papo sobre o episódio de ontem de _The Big Bang Theory_.

E por falar em ontem...

Nem preciso falar, Tomás ficou furioso com a minha "impertinência". Ele desatou a falar um monte de coisas sobre responsabilidade e tal, que euzinha, já escolada, entrei no modo stand-by – nem ligada nem desligada. É uma das poucas vantagens de ser adolescente. Todo mundo espera que você conheça as regras, mas cumpri-las é outra história...

- Acabou? – perguntei.

Tomás levantou um dos braços, meio cansado da própria voz. Adulto adora um monólogo...

- Já. Espero que depois de tudo que falei, você aja de um modo mais maduro.

Como se eu realmente tivesse escutado alguma coisa.

Subi para o meu quarto, de castigo, óbvio, sem tevê nem internet – graças a Deus, tenho os meus mangás. Fiquei lendo a minha coleção inteira de _Colégio Ouran Host Club_ até pegar no sono. Só acordei com as batidas da porta dadas por Tomás, de manhã. E foi mais blá-blá-blá. ARGH! QUE COISA CHATA! As pessoas deveriam ter uma certa noção de quando ficar em silêncio! Se a conversa só ta fluindo de um lado, é sinal de que não é mais conversa, certo?

Pra completar, as duas primeiras aulas eram de Artes. Hah, vem cá, qual é a finalidade de uma aula dessa? Aprendo muito mais coisas em documentários da TV Escola do que com a professora Mary e seu coque ridículo! E ainda tem essa de Festival Cultural, que de cultural mesmo, não tem nada. O pior é que o fato de usar bengala não vai me livrar de TER que participar.

- Muito bem, meninos e meninas – disse a professora com a sua voz esganiçada – A nossa classe ficou responsável pela organização do evento, junto com as turmas da tarde e da noite. Os alunos que participam de apresentações de teatro e dança estão dispensados das tarefas pertinentes à função...

- Nossa, escapei dessa! – sussurrou Vanusa, em algum lugar da sala – Estou na equipe de dança. Tango! Bem caliente... Já tenho idéia pra roupa!

Ohhhh... pensei comigo mesma. Isso é tão mais relevante que a diminuição da população dos ursos polares... Como dizia aquela garota na novela – é a treva!

Respirei fundo. Tédio. Encostei minha cabeça na mesa, disposta até a dormir, quando os meus olhos cruzaram com os dele.

Eros.

Sim, ele ainda existia, e ainda estudava na mesma classe que eu. Estava na fila ao lado da minha, três carteiras atrás. Hum. Isso mostrava que ele não era nerd, nem da turma do fundão. Mas o que eu notei é que ele olhava fixamente para... mim. E estava sorrindo. Não era um sorriso de orelha a orelha, mas um meio sorriso, discreto, como se internamente estivesse se divertindo com algo.

E pelo andar da carruagem, esse "algo" era eu.

Confesso que me senti esquisita. Ergui minha cabeça, disposta a, acreditem, prestar atenção na professora Mary, porém, eu sentia aquele olhar no meu pescoço, tanto e tanto, que fiquei um bom tempo passando a mão no local. Gente, o que é isso? Eu não tinha prometido tratá-lo com frieza?

- Então, Eros – Vanusa não perdia tempo – Vai dançar ou representar? Você poderia entrar no grupo de tango, tem vaga... Já sei! Formaríamos um par, que tal?

ECA. Fiquei imaginando os dois dançando tango. Carlos Gardel se reviraria no túmulo, coitado. Os dois poderiam ser presos por atentado ao pudor. Eu não queria, mas fiquei prestando atenção na conversa, sem olhar.

- Não, acho que vou deixar para alguém que possa fazer frente a sua beleza, Vanusa.

O QUÊ? O que foi aquilo? Deu vontade de vomitar!

- Ora, Eros, não seja tímido! Faríamos um show e tanto, você e eu! Eu sou linda demais para o meu par... E você... bem, você é perfeito.

Já sei quem roubou a colméia das abelhas. Tá rolando muito mel aqui. Não agüentei.

- Vanusa. Estamos em aula. Que tal deixar a conquista pro intervalo?

A garota me olhou com o desprezo típico.

- Deixa disso, aleijada, ninguém está falando com você.

- Bom dia, Alma.

Vanusa olhou surpresa para Eros, embasbacada por alguém como ele saber o meu nome. O rapaz olhava sorrindo para mim, os dentes perfeitos, assim como todo o resto. Quase vacilei. Quase.

- Só se for pra você, idiota.

Ele riu ainda mais. Vanusa olhava tanto para mim quanto para ele, e tratou de por a conversa de volta ao seu assunto predileto, ou seja, ela mesma.

- Oi, Eros, eu estou aqui... e então, você não quer ter a sorte de ser meu par?

- Vanusa! – interrompeu a professora Mary – Por favor, estamos em aula. Pode deixar a conversa pra depois?

Desprezo é pouco para descrever o olhar que aquela metida lançou para a professora. Contrariada, Vanusa se endireitou na cadeira e se calou. Eros apoiou o braço na mesa e pôs a mão no queixo, visivelmente se divertindo com a situação. Mas que safado! E que gato!

Se bem que eu também achei a cara da Vanusa engraçada. Já imaginou, aquela Taylor Swift do mal emburrada por ter que esperar até o intervalo para dar o bote? Pois é.

Sim, eu sei. A comparação foi horrível. Taylor Swift não merece. E só o que a Vanusa tem em comum com ela é o cabelo, loiro e ondulado com baby-liss. Mas a voz do povo é a voz do povo, né...

- Muito bem, classe, os que não vão participar de nenhuma atividade cultural, por favor, peguem um papel de dentro da caixa que está sobre a mesa. Nele estará escrito um número de um a seis. Depois, procurem colegas que tiraram o mesmo número. Eles serão seus colegas de equipe durante o Festival...

Enquanto explicava, Seth, que sempre se entusiasmava com esse tipo de coisa, se prontificou a fazer o que a professora dizia. Eu não conversara com ele na entrada do colégio e ele tampouco – uma vez ele disse que eu fico medonha quando estou de mau humor, por isso prefere nem me cumprimentar em dias como, hum, hoje. Eu nem ligo mais. Do jeito que estou, com certeza transformo qualquer um em pedra.

Como eu não poderia evitar, levantei, e fui pegar o tal papel. Número quatro. Tá. Fiz um quatro com os dedos.

Seth levantou as mãos.

Incrível. Desde que eu sei de mim, sempre ficamos na mesma equipe. Não sei dizer se isso era sorte ou sina. Ele é bem perfeccionista, chegando a ser um pouco chato, às vezes. Mas sempre tirávamos a nota máxima.

Seth sinalizou um olá, e eu respondi. Sentei na minha cadeira e ele juntou as nossas mesas. Mal fez isso, e alguém disse:

- Oi, gente.

Uau, uma intrusa. Se bem que ela também não faz parte do círculo venenoso de Vanusa. Pequena, branquinha, cabelo preto, voz de menina, saia na altura do joelho, todo o jeito de alguém que só pensa em estudar.

- Oi, Pâmela.

- Pam, por favor. Pâmela é muito comprido.

Espirituosa a moça, não? Mal acabou de se apresentar, uma outra mesa se juntou à nossa.

- Com licença, presumo que esta seja a equipe número quatro. – disse Eros, com um sorriso.

Ah, Jesus... O que está acontecendo? De uma hora para outra, ele estava sempre perto – e me fazendo tremer.

- O que ta fazendo? – perguntei, tentando parecer antipática.

- Ué? – incrível como ele parecia inocente quando queria – Está escrito o quatro neste papel, vocês são a equipe quatro. Se entendi bem, é para todos os número quatro formarem uma equipe.

- Hahahaha – Pam riu esquisito. Na cara dela dava pra ver que tava adorando estar na nossa equipe. Duvidei se ela realmente só pensava em estudar.

E ainda tinha Vanusa e o seu olhar de despeito.

Aaaah... Decididamente, não era o meu dia.

- Então, Eros. O que você acha de organizarmos as barracas? - perguntou Pam, entusiasmada até demais.

- Pra mim, está ótimo.

Ah, mas é claro que pra ele está tudo óóótemo... pensei. Eu olhava bem contrariada para a cara dele. Tudo nele parecia planejado para conquistar qualquer garota. Mas comigo seria diferente! Eu seria a garota que não cairia na lábia dele, quem ele pensa que é? Só porque ele tem um cabelo lindo, uma pele macia, uma voz máscula, um rosto maravilhoso e olhos de um azul-esverdeado ou seja lá que cor fosse aquela, ele acha que toda menina é uma pretendente em potencial? Ah, faça-me o favor...

- O que você acha, Alma?

- Hã?

Pam fez uma cara de desagrado.

- Você tava prestando atenção?

Eu ia mentir?

- Não.

- Puxa vida, Alma. Devemos nos esforçar para ajudar nosso colégio...

E lá fui eu entrando no modo stand-by. Minha cota de sermões já estava esgotada há muito tempo. Eu olhava para a cara da Pam como se eu tivesse escutando, mas na verdade eu nem sabia do que se tratava. Seth, ao contrário de mim, se esforçava por entender. Foi aí que reparei que Pam falava muito rápido, quase sem articular as palavras, dificultando a leitura do meu amigo.

- Ei, Pam.

- O quê? Eu tenho razão?

- Fala mais devagar. Não deu pra entender uma vírgula, parece aqueles caras de filmes sobre a Segunda Guerra, sempre apertando aquele botão. Como é o nome daquilo mesmo?

- Código Morse. - respondeu Eros, tentando esconder o riso.

- Do que você tá falando? Eu falo como qualquer outra pessoa!

Eu sorri. A cara enfezada dela era cômica.

- Mesmo? Então todas as pessoas da face da Terra falam como você?

- Claro que sim!

- Incluindo aí as que estão nesta sala?

- Sim!

Olhei para Seth. Em LIBRAS, perguntei.

"Você entendeu alguma coisa?"

Seth balançou a cabeça.

"O que você acha? Devemos ser a equipe de organização das barracas ou a de arrumar o ginásio?"

Ele pensou um pouco, e respondeu.

"Barracas, não. Arrumar é melhor e gastaremos pouco."

Me virei para Pam e disse

- Seth sugeriu que fôssemos a equipe da ornamentação.

Pam, visivelmente constrangida, disse.

- Me desculpe, eu tinha esquecido completamente...

Cortei a onda dela na hora.

- Não se desculpe. Isso é patético. E Seth não gosta.

Seth tocou na minha mão e perguntou.

"Do que eu não gosto?"

"De trabalho pesado.", respondi. Seth riu. Ei, pra quê contar os detalhes?

Olhei para Eros, que nos observava como quem observa ratos de laboratório. Pam com certeza queria as barracas para vê-lo _trabalhando_, se é que me entendem. Às vezes as garotas são mesmo previsíveis... A campainha tocou, a professora saiu em direção a outra turma, e quando me levantei para ir beber água, derrubei minhas canetas no chão. Ótimo. Maravilha! Já ia pedir ajuda de Seth, quando Eros se abaixou, catou as canetas e, antes de me entregá-las, disse

- Pâmela tem razão numa coisa.

- No quê? - perguntei.

- Você realmente precisa prestar mais atenção.

Ele sorriu aquele sorriso, sabe? Pois é. E mais: ele pegou a minha mão, deixou as canetas, fechou minha mão, e ficou assim, com as nossas mãos juntas, por não sei quanto tempo.

Lamento informar que meu coração, tamanho traidor, disparou como um condenado fugindo da prisão. Um calafrio percorreu meu corpo e de repente eu tremia que nem caniço no vento. Infelizmente, tem mais. Fiquei zonza de repente e precisei sentar. E ele, agindo como se não fosse o culpado, me amparou.

- O que foi? Ficou pálida de repente...

E ele ainda segurava a minha mão. A outra tocou meu rosto. Vanusa já vinha na nossa direção, disposta a acabar com a conversa, quando o professor da aula seguinte entrou.

E adivinha quem era o professor?

Isso mesmo. Tomás.

* * *

_Nota da autora:_

_Agradeço a reviews. Críticas e sugestões também são aceitas, :D. Assim, posso melhorar a história, fazer um e-book. Vou me dedicar a história, pois sinto que preciso me dedicar a algo, para não sucumbir à dor de ter perdido a minha mãe recentemente. Vocês podem ajudar, com as reviews, criticando, elogiando, sugerindo, linkando para mais leitores lerem esta história. Obrigada.  
_


	5. CAPÍTULO 4

**Capítulo 4**

Era só o que faltava.

Preciso dizer que Tomás me olhou como se quisesse me engolir? Pois é. Lá estava eu, sentada, meio zonza, e Eros ali, com as duas mãos sobre mim e nem um pouco intimidado, perguntando se eu já me sentia melhor.

- Vou me sentir melhor quando você sair de perto! - disse a meia-voz.

Tomás se aproximou, claramente se controlando, e perguntou o que estava acontecendo.

- Ela está se sentindo zonza, professor. - respondeu Eros, calminho, calminho, ainda segurando a minha mão.

Meu irmão balançou a cabeça negativamente, olhou para mim, olhou para Eros – que enfim soltou a minha mão – e por fim falou, bem baixo, só pra eu ouvir.

- Tomou seus remédios?

- Não sou masoquista pra gostar de dor. O que você acha? - respondi, na defensiva. - Já estou melhor. Não foi nada!

Só assim ele me largou de mão. E por falar em mão, Eros já estava sentado no seu lugar, olhando-me com _aquele_ olhar, ainda sorrindo _daquele_ jeito.

Ai, que óóóóódio!

Vou te contar, ô coraçãozinho idiota que não pára de acelerar! Só de pensar que eu estava na mesma equipe que ele, sentia meu rosto pegar fogo. Me concentrei em ouvir Tomás. Estava decidida a não olhar, nem mesmo de soslaio, para a mesa de Eros.

Infelizmente, a minha imaginação voava... Eu me esforçava por ouvir as explicações de Tomás, e de repente, eu imaginava a hora do intervalo, um clima romântico, mão na mão, etc. e tal. De repente, eu gritava internamente, "que diacho é isso?", e voltava para a realidade – eu, Alma, a garota mais anti-romântica do colégio, ironia pura, que fazia questão de dizer a qualquer criancinha que Papai Noel não existe.

Nunca na minha vida prestei tanta atenção no que Tomás falava. E o assunto nem era eu.

A hora do intervalo chegou, e claro, fiquei na sala, Seth até perguntou se eu não queria comer alguma coisa, respondi que não. Esperei até todo mundo sair, inclusive Tomás e o seu olhar de "não-apronta-senão-já-sabe". E ali fiquei, olhando através das grades da janela o céu limpinho. Sol sem nuvens... antes isso me animava, mas agora não tem mais graça.

Só me restava ficar de bobeira, ouvindo 30 Seconds to Mars dizer que estava perto do limite, rabiscando uma folha de caderno. É incrível como quinze minutos passam tão devagar quando você _não quer_. Assinei meu nome, desenhei fantasminhas (eh... bom, fazer o quê?), borboletinha de asinhas azul e vermelha... quando um copo de suco apareceu na minha frente.

- Se não quer comer, pelo menos beba algo.

Eros! É, Eros. E aquele sorriso matador.

- Se eu quisesse beber alguma coisa, eu...

- Cale a boca e beba.

Franzi as sobrancelhas, num claro desafio.

- Quem é você pra me mandar calar a boca?

- Beba ou vou dizer ao seu irmão que você AINDA não está passando bem.

- Você não vai fazer isso! – dessa vez não consegui conter meu riso.

- Quer apostar um beijo?

A expressão que ele fez me mostrou que ele não estava brincando. Por um momento passou pela minha cabeça derrubar o copo de suco no chão, mas só de pensar em Tomás me levando ao médico em horário de aula... Argh, peguei o copo e virei, bebendo tudo de uma vez só.

- Satisfeito?

- Ainda não. – ele respondeu, rindo – Mas não vai demorar.

Fiz careta e suspirei.

- Deixa de onda! O que você quis dizer?

- Bem...

Nessa hora, justo nessa hora, o sinal tocou e a turma voltou para mais uma aula de História. Eros voltou para a carteira dele, Tomás não demorou a chegar e recomeçar a aula do ponto onde parou.

O restante do dia foi assim: eu cá, ele lá. E nem mais uma palavra.

* * *

Mais tarde, especificamente na hora do almoço, Tomás me bombardeava de perguntas. Obviamente tudo sobre o ocorrido daquela manhã. Mas eu não sou burra, eu sabia que ele só estava enrolando para chegar ao ponto principal, que era...

- E aquele garoto?

Aí está. Rarará! Eu não sou burra!

- Ele só me amparou, Tomás. Vem cá, por acaso, tu tá achando o quê? Que eu estava me aproveitando do meu estado semi-paraplégico para paquerar? Por favor!

- Eu não estava achando nada.

- É claro que não. Você estava pensando!

- Garota, qual é a tua?

- Qual a minha? Ah, eu vou dizer: meu irmão mais velho chato e pedante, que até bem pouco tempo atrás fingia que eu não existia, entrou na minha vida sem pedir licença e acha que pode dizer o que devo ou não fazer, como se eu não tivesse juízo suficiente para decidir. E, caso tenha esquecido, o nome do "garoto" é Eros!

Enfatizei a palavra _garoto_ fazendo aspas com os dedos. Até em momentos como esse não deixo de ser irônica.

- Só estou perguntando...

- Ih, nem vem! – interrompi.

Nessa hora, a campainha tocou. Apesar de tudo, levantei e fui abrir. Tudo para não falar o que não devia...

E lá estava Eros na minha frente. De novo.

- EROS!

Minha voz soou estridente com o susto. O quê? Eros? Na minha porta? Como?

- Como?...

- Você esqueceu? – ele perguntou, num tom falsamente ingênuo (na minha opinião).

- Esqueci?

- Grupo de estudos... biblioteca...

- Não sei do que está falando...

Tomás surgiu atrás de mim.

- Algum problema?

- Sim, professor. – respondeu Eros, antes que eu o fizesse – Alma está no nosso grupo de estudos, mas parece que ela esqueceu que o primeiro encontro é hoje!

- Alma? Num grupo de estudos?

_Com certeza_ Tomás estava pensando o mesmo que eu: grupo de estudos era completamente..._ fora do normal_, pra dizer o mínimo!

Mas Eros continuou a falar, ignorando as caras de pasme que eu e meu irmão fazíamos.

- Anda, pega seus livros.

- Bom, Alma – disse Tomás – por mais que isso me pareça surpreendente vindo de você, um grupo de estudos é sempre uma boa alternativa, já que você não suporta aulas extras.

- Ah, pelamor! – eu ainda estava desconfiada – Você engoliu essa?

Tomás olhou para Eros e perguntou

- Quem mais está nesse grupo de estudos?

- Seth e Pâmela, além de mim, é claro.

Arregalei os olhos. Ele respondeu sem pestanejar! Será que eu concordei em participar no momento em que me encontrava em _stand-by_, não prestando atenção ao que os outros falavam? Tomás, já convencido, voltou o olhar para mim e disse

- Seus livros estão em cima do balcão.

E para finalizar com chave de ouro, meu irmão deu um tapinha no meu ombro e falou

- Eu sabia que um dia você ia tomar jeito!

ARGH! ARGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Como é que pode? Meu irmão engoliu essa? O que foi isso? Mandinga? Feitiço? Tomás foi convencido tão fácil, mas tão fácil, que achei que fosse brincadeira.

- Já vi que você não quer nada com nada...

Eros, sem cerimônia, adentrou a casa e foi até o balcão, onde estavam meus livros. Ele pegou alguns, estendeu-os para mim, e disse:

- Anda. Você sabe que Seth não gosta de atrasos.

Tudo o que eu disse foi um "hãããã" patético. E o segui. Durante todo o trajeto, eu esperava que ele se virasse e dissesse: "primeiro de abril!", mas não. Por incrível que pareça, era tudo verdade. REALMENTE, DE VERDADE, Seth e Pâmela estavam lá.

- Puxa, você dá trabalho, hein? – disse Pam.

E, mais uma vez, quebrei a cara.

É... Isso estava virando rotina... Mas que tava esquisito, ah, isso tava! Convencer o Tomás? O TOMÁS? Se Eros não era macumbeiro, ele, no mínimo, era um mutante X-Men. Já pensou?


	6. CAPÍTULO 5

Capítulo 5

- O que foi aquilo ontem? - perguntei para Eros, na primeira oportunidade.

O que não foi muito fácil, devo acrescentar. O cara vive cercado. Tive que esperar que ele fosse até o bebedouro durante o intervalo, para poder puxar conversa – não queria Vanusa por perto, e olha que esse "perto" significa "agarrada no braço dele". E não dá pra ficar grudada nele quando se precisa satisfazer as necessidades...

- O que foi aquilo o quê? - replicou Eros, enxugando a boca com a costa da mão.

- Corta essa. Você sabe do que estou falando. - respondi, emburrada.

- Eu posso jurar, mas pela sua cara...

- O que foi aquilo "lá em casa" ontem? - perguntei novamente, desenhando aspas.

- Ah...

- Ah, coisa nenhuma! – bufei – Você aparece na minha casa, sem vê nem pra quê, com uma conversa que não convenceria nem o Papa em véspera do Apocalipse...

- Mas era verdade, não era? - interrompeu Eros. - Seth e Pâmela realmente estava lá na biblioteca. Aliás, você saberia disso, se parasse de fingir que presta atenção.

Pisquei.

- Isso não vem ao caso.

- Que conveniente...

- Olha aqui, o caso é que você convenceu o inconvencível do meu irmão!

- Alma – estremeci quando o ouvi dizer meu nome – tudo isso é inútil.

Ele sorriu e minha irritação abrandou. Mas teimosa como sou, cruzei os braços e me obriguei a não olhar nos olhos dele. Eros falou mais alguma coisa, que não foi captado pelos meus ouvidos – modo stand-by... – porque fiquei pensando, que carisma é esse que consegue se sair bem em tudo? Confesso que pensei que Tomás iria expulsá-lo da porta de casa, e era o que eu esperava, porém não foi o que aconteceu. E ainda, eu tinha 95% de certeza de que não havia nenhuma reunião de grupo de estudos marcada na biblioteca. Do jeito que ele é, Seth teria me avisado na saída da escola, por Facebook, MSN...

- ... fingindo ouvir quando na verdade não está – concluiu Eros, fazendo-me voltar à realidade.

Minha cara de desgosto deve ter sido óbvia, porque logo depois ele emendou.

- Como agora. Você _ouviu_ alguma palavra do que eu disse?

- Não importa! - respondi mal humorada.

- Já vi que não! - comentou Eros, sorrindo novamente.

Nessa hora, o sinal tocou. Eu levei um susto, não tinha percebido que os minutos haviam passado tão rápido. Eros percebeu isso e, sem se importar com a turba de alunos que passava por nós, se aproximou, ficou bem perto mesmo, rosto a rosto, e disse baixo e mansamente, olhando nos meus olhos.

- Cuidado... Quando se fica fora da realidade por muito tempo, desperta de forma brusca.

- Ha-ha-ha, obrigada pelo conselho estúpido. - ironizei, estreitando os olhos.

O que aconteceu depois, eeh... Eu não sei bem, parece imaginação, mas... Bem, Eros levantou ambas as mãos e tocou o meu rosto, como se fosse... hããã... como se fosse _me beijar._ Juro, quase senti seus lábios, bem perto, _mas bem perto mesmo,_ dos meus. Eu até fechei os olhos! Senti o sangue subir para o meu rosto, minhas mãos começaram a suar e prendi a respiração – é, eu confesso, eu sou BV, por isso, não sabia como agir naquela hora. Mas aí... ele subitamente se afastou.

Pois é. Se afastou! E quando abri os olhos, ele não estava mais lá. Fiquei ali, com cara de tacho, sem entender nada. E, ainda, por cima, ele matou as aulas restantes! Passei o restante do dia pensando no que tinha acontecido. Ou quase.

Na saída da escola, decidi ir para uma praça próxima. Lá havia uma pequena igreja, mas estava fechada. Ao lado dela um parquinho, com balanços e gangorras. Sentei num balanço e dei impulso com a perna boa, mas não o suficiente para me fazer voar de um lado a outro. Fechei os olhos. Tudo estava indo muito normal, quando de repente lembrei do que ele me dissera antes de tentar me beijar.

_"Quando se fica fora da realidade por muito tempo, desperta de forma brusca."_

Que esquisito. O que ele quis dizer? Suspirei, desistindo de tentar entender. Quando eu abri meus olhos, me surpreendi: uma borboleta pousava em meu ombro direito. Meu impulso foi de espantá-la, mas não sei porque, não o fiz. Quando ela teve vontade, me deixou.

Conforme os dias foram passando, a equipe trabalhava de vento em popa – e estudando também, blergh. Eros e eu nunca mais tivemos um momento, digamos, a sós. Não tinha como. Ele sempre estava acompanhado de alguém. Ainda mais que, a fim de arrecadar dinheiro para a Feira Cultural, organizamos uma rifa. Preciso dizer o quanto deu certo, com Eros vendendo? Tinha garota que comprava de cinco rifas ou mais da mão dele. Vanusa, então, comprou quinze – a minha língua coçou muuuuuuuuito para espalhar pela escola toda o que eu a vi fazendo no banheiro: cheirando os bilhetes com o objetivo de sentir o cheiro do garoto. Hummm, coitada. Nem é mulher direito, e já revela fetiche! Eu hein...

Bem, eu tenho que reconhecer que realmente ele tem um cheirinho cativante... Não sei que perfume ele usa, mas com certeza é importado, pois conheço quase todas as fragrâncias das grifes nacionais – cortesia do Tomás, meu irmão é do tipo que não sai de casa sem passar pelo menos uma "água de colônia". Para mim, Eros deve usar um perfume francês, pois ele passa e o cheiro fica – não que eu tenha reparado, claro, mas é que é tão único, tão único, que é impossível confundir com outro aroma. É mais ou menos assim: Eros passou por aqui. Como você sabe? Só pelo cheiro...

Bom, eu estava lembrando disso durante o intervalo, sentada na mesa de pedra, quando vi uma juba loira passar por mim.

- E aí, aleijada, aproveitando a companhia?

Suspirei. Não estava a fim de gastar minha peçonha...

- Além de metida, é cega, é? Não ta vendo que eu to sozinha?

Vanusa jogou o cabelo (alisado com chapinha) para trás, tentando se mostrar superior. Sua cara era séria, os olhos estreitados e fazia bico com os lábios. Uma das mãos tamborilava na mesa, nervosamente.

- Você sabe do que estou falando!

- Desculpe... – repliquei com ironia – Meu cérebro hoje está de folga, por isso não estou para adivinhações.

- Deixa de se fazer de sonsa, garota! Você sabe muito bem que eu estou falando do Eros!

Fiz uma careta.

- É, e eu também fiquei sabendo da cena do bebedouro.

- Ah, não. Eu nem vou me dar o trabalho de discutir!

Me levantei, afinal, não me sentia bem – minha cabeça começava a doer. Mas Vanusa deu a volta na mesa e chutou minha bengala. Como eu não esperava esse movimento (estava andando), acabei caindo no chão, chamando a atenção dos alunos ao redor.

- Oh, desculpe! – disse Vanusa em tom bem alto e bem fingido – Não vi a sua terceira perna!

E todo mundo riu. Engoli minha raiva, e tentei me apoiar na bengala e no banco da mesa de pedra. Vanusa ria e ria, enquanto ia para junto das suas amiguinhas. Meu pulso, onde usava munhequeira, doía, porque havia me apoiado nele instintivamente. Meus óculos, que caíram no chão, ficaram sujos. Quando consegui me pôr de pé, as pessoas ainda me olhavam e alguns continuavam a rir. É, isso aí. Lá vai a aleijada. Podem rir, seus idiotas! Queria ver vocês no meu lugar!

Fui até o banheiro e lavei meu rosto e os meus óculos. Meu uniforme estava sujo. Enquanto semeava minha raiva, o sinal tocou. Hora da aula. Mas não fui para a classe. Fui para a biblioteca. Lá, a dona Célia, como sempre, me olhou de alto a baixo e disse.

- Matando aula, senhorita?

- Eu estava no banheiro quando o sinal tocou – respondi – O professor não vai me deixar entrar.

- Bom, tudo bem. Melhor aqui do que no corredor. – disse dona Célia. – Pode ficar o tempo que quiser. Temos novos livros, aliás. Olha, esse aqui é muito bom.

Ela estendeu um livro de capa colorida para mim. Arregalei os olhos. O livro era "Eros e Psiquê", tradução de Ferreira Gullar. Eu quase perguntei se aquilo era alguma piada, mas fiquei quieta. Peguei o livro e fui me sentar. Só que eu não estava a fim de ler. Contudo, eu precisava ficar fazendo alguma coisa, senão a dona Célia me mandaria sair.

Deixei o livro de lado e peguei uma enciclopédia, tipo Barsa, bem grossa e com muitas figuras. Fiquei folheando para matar o tempo, até chegar ao verbete "Romantismo" – assunto da disciplina do professor Hermes, aliás. Tinha até uma imagem muito bonita: um anjo extremamente bonito voando com uma linda mulher nos braços. Ela estava de olhos fechados e com as mãos cruzadas na altura do peito, como que em êxtase; o cabelo bem comprido e ondulado, com um manto cobrindo seus quadris. Os braços do anjo enlaçavam o corpo dela, braços fortes, perfeitos, as asas grandes e belas. O cabelo castanho em cachos, os traços delicados, o queixo másculo, os olhos de uma cor indefinida... Minha respiração falhou – a imagem lembrava muito Eros! Eu ainda estava tentando assimilar aquilo tudo que nem vi o sinal tocar e muito menos Seth entrar na biblioteca. Ele tocou o meu braço e quando o encarei, sinalizou.

"Aula vaga."

Ele já estava com a mochila às costas.

"O diretor já liberou. Vai para casa e descansa."

"Ah, você já soube..."

"Difícil não ficar sabendo. Estamos falando de adolescentes. E de Vanusa!"

Respirei fundo e soltei o ar bem devagar. "Você está bem?", perguntou Seth.

"Estou. Por que você não trouxe as minhas coisas?" perguntei, querendo desviar do assunto.

"Exploradora!", disse Seth, fazendo careta.

Eu ri. Só mesmo Seth para me fazer ficar mais leve. Ainda mais que era engraçado o modo como ele se referia a Vanusa: jogando a mão por cima do ombro, como se jogasse um cabelo invisível para trás, exatamente como a garota fazia.

"Vai pra casa?", perguntei.

"Não. Vou até aquela quadra de esportes que fica depois da praça. Vou jogar um pouco. E você?"

"Ah, eu vou pra casa."

Seth ficou desapontado. Obviamente, queria que eu fosse com ele.

"Não quero ficar na plateia,meu amigo."

"Tudo bem. Se cuida."

Era difícil para mim. Quer dizer, até o ano passado, jogar bola com Seth era irrecusável. E andar de bicicleta também, se bem que nunca consegui acompanhá-lo; meu amigo praticamente voa em qualquer coisa que tenha rodas. Mas, depois do acidente, ter que parar de fazer as coisas que gosta foi desanimador. Ficar assistindo os outros no maior pique enquanto eu fico chupando o dedo, não é a minha idéia de diversão.

Bom, como Seth não fez o favor de trazer meu material, tive que ir até a sala de aula. Os corredores já estavam vazios, claro, afinal, apenas a nossa turma havia sido liberada; as outras continuavam presas em aulas maçantes. Pra não ficar mal com a dona Célia, emprestei o livro de Ferreira Gullar.

Quando eu cheguei em casa, comecei a ler. E era bom. Bom, não, excelente! Eu só tinha lido o resumo da lenda na Wikipedia, mas agora, lendo o livro, a história parecia diferente. Os pais, as irmãs invejosas, Afrodite e sua arrogância e ira, Eros e seu amor incondicional. As tarefas impossíveis, o apoio de Zeus... Parecia um Romeu e Julieta com final alternativo. E veja só, eu estava gostando! Parecia uma história que eu sabia de cor, como os contos de fadas. Mas uma coisa além da história não me saía da cabeça: a imagem daquela enciclopédia, praticamente o rosto do Eros. Ai, que coisa... ainda bem que não havia grupo de estudos naquele dia. Terminei de ler no começo da noite. Nem sei o que foi que eu sonhei quando fui dormir.

No dia seguinte, evitei olhar para Eros durante as aulas, assim como não saí para o intervalo. Eu ainda estava com o livro e decidi reler as minhas cenas favoritas. Foi aí que um copo de suco surgiu na minha frente.

- Nossa, você é o primeiro adolescente que fica na sala quando não se tem mais nada pra aturar.

Eros estava lá, sorrindo lindamente e, com as mãos nos bolsos, disse sem rodeios.

- Estava procurando a oportunidade perfeita.

Senti meu coração acelerar. Mas me mantive firme.

- Para quê?

- Não fico mais sozinho com você desde aquele dia...

- Cortesia da Vanusa.

O sorriso dele desapareceu. Ficamos em silêncio durante alguns minutos, até ele notar algo.

- Você está lendo!

Estranhei o tom alegre. Ele segurava o livro do Ferreira Gullar nas mãos.

- Ainda não – menti.

- A intenção já vale.

- Eros, o que você quer?

Ele se aproximou, afastou o cabelo da minha testa e sorriu, olhando nos meus olhos.

- Alma, do que mais precisa pra entender?

Levantei os olhos.

- Como é que é?

- A resposta está bem na sua frente, debaixo dos seus olhos.

Ficamos olhando um para o outro por alguns minutos. Não pude deixar de pensar na imagem da enciclopédia. Ele era praticamente igual.

- Do que está falando? Está tentando me dizer que você é ele? – perguntei em tom de brincadeira, apontando para o livro.

Eros sorriu, uma expressão que eu não saberia dizer com certeza se era alívio ou alegria.

- Até que enfim você entendeu.

Ele sorria enigmaticamente, a face completamente iluminada, tal e qual a imagem daquela enciclopédia. E tudo o que eu consegui dizer foi um

- Como é que é?


	7. CAPÍTULO 6

**Capítulo 6**

- O quê?

Ele olhava para mim de uma forma... ai, a única palavra que me vem à cabeça é "emocionada". Mais do que isso, eu sentia que ele havia esperado esse momento há muito, _muito_ tempo.

- Meu nome não é Eros porque a minha mãe adora mitologia grega – ele sorriu – eu _sou_ Eros.

Eu continuava sem entender.

- Como assim, você _é_ Eros?

- Eu permaneci adormecido por muito tempo, esperando esse momento, Alma. Eu sou Eros, Cupido, o que você preferir. Por muitos sou conhecido como "deus do amor", filho de Afrodite, retratado como um menininho sapeca que atira flechas!... E você... você... Alma, me escuta!

Eu tinha saído da sala, completamente apavorada, e ele foi atrás. Na minha cabeça, ele estava maluco, completamente. Gente, gostar de mitologia grega era uma coisa; dizer que É uma mitologia era totalmente outra!

- Alma!...

Ele continuava a me chamar; algo dentro de mim dizia para parar de fugir e deixar que ele me alcançasse – mais do que isso, eu sentia a _necessidade_ de estar na presença dele. Mas isso me dava medo, porque estava longe da minha compreensão adolescente. Nessa hora, eu queria poder correr, poder pular o muro e fugir da escola, mas eu só podia andar apressadamente e isso doía. Os demais alunos passavam por mim sem me notar, sem perceber a minha angústia. Passei pelos pavilhões e já estava perto do laboratório quando, de repente, ele surgiu na minha frente – sabe-se lá como ele encontrou um atalho -, segurou meus braços e me beijou.

Meu primeiro beijo.

Sempre imaginei um beijo como uma explosão de amor, quando duas pessoas selam com esse gesto um sentimento mútuo; mas não foi assim. Foi melhor. Eu me senti como se ele me levasse aos céus, a mente sem saber que mensagem enviar ao corpo, uma euforia misturada com outros sentimentos que eu não conseguia distinguir. Eros abriu a porta do laboratório, entramos, e nos trancou lá dentro, sem se afastar. Ele me abraçou, suas mãos deslizaram pelas minhas costas, enquanto eu tentava inutilmente me separar dele; depois, sucumbi. Era impossível resistir a ele. Parecia que eu havia nascido só para estar nos braços dele...Nossas bocas se separaram e respiramos fundo; ele, ainda de olhos fechados, tateava meu rosto como um cego.

- É você!... – ele falava trêmulo e ofegante – A reconheceria em qualquer época e lugar! Só você me deu a dádiva de um sentimento que eu acreditava estar fadado a nunca sentir! Você e apenas você!...

Ao contrário dele, eu estava de olhos bem abertos, e ainda bastante confusa.

- Você se diz o deus do Amor, mas...

- Os homens nos chamavam assim; não éramos de fato deuses, éramos mais... maiores que os humanos comuns.

- Desculpe, mas eu não acredito...

Ele sorriu lindamente.

- É natural. Os tempos são outros.

- Mas como...

Ele adivinhou a minha pergunta e tratou de responder.

- Lembra-se do ano passado? Na Itália... Uma casa antiga no subterrâneo de um comércio?

Eu confirmei com a cabeça. Isso estava ficando comum.

- Aquelas pessoas encontraram um pergaminho milagrosamente conservado que continha o que eles acreditavam ser a continuação de um famoso poema da Antiguidade, só que incompleto, ou melhor, eles achavam que estava incompleto. Mas não estava. Não viu o noticiário uns dias atrás? Eles estão começando a traduzir. Mas o que você precisa saber é que eu estava selado no pergaminho, Alma, adormecido, aguardando você me despertar, com apenas um toque, um olhar ou a sua simples presença.

- Mas eu nunca...

Foi aí que deu um clique. No dia do acidente, pela manhã, na internet, e no noticiário da tarde, a notícia da descoberta arqueológica no dia anterior foi um dos destaques. Na volta da festa, o jornal no carro de papai trazia fotos do achado. Em todos eles, a imagem de um pergaminho admiravelmente conservado, com um poema em latim arcaico escrito ali. Eu poderia nunca ter tocado num pergaminho, mas com certeza, eu o havia contemplado de três formas diferentes no mesmo dia, através dos meios de comunicação. Eu havia despertado Eros. E a primeira atitude dele foi tentar me encontrar.

Eu. _Eu_! A míope, a Gasparzinho, a do contra, a aleijada, a ridícula.

E mesmo quando me encontrou, ele chamou tanta atenção de todo mundo, que teve que se conter e adiar o momento da aproximação, até aquele dia no ponto de ônibus. Ainda assim, uma parte de mim achava tudo aquilo uma loucura completa.

- Se você é mesmo Eros – disse – faz o cara mais gato do colégio, tirando você, claro, se apaixonar pela garota mais gata, tirando eu, claro.

Ele riu, maroto.

- Quer mesmo que eu faça isso?

- Quero – respondi séria.

Ele me tomou pela mão, e levou até o corredor que ligava o primeiro ao segundo pavilhão, onde não ficava ninguém. Na área coberta do primeiro pavilhão estava Daniel e sua turma. Na área descoberta entre os dois prédios, estavam algumas garotas do ensino médio, inclusive Vanusa, além de alguns alunos do ensino fundamental.

- Isso é algo que só você, sendo quem é, poderá ver.

Eu arregalei os meus olhos. No momento em que ele cerrou o punho esquerdo apareceu, do nada, um arco, que parecia ser de ouro puro. A mão direita deslizou e os dedos seguraram uma corda invisível, e aí, eu juro, gente, parecia um episódio de _Caverna do Dragão, _duas flechas de fogo surgiram. Eu ia soltar um grito, quando ele disse

- O que acabei de falar? Só você está vendo isso! E não se preocupe, as flechas são de chamas, mas são chamas do Amor.

- A-acho que já vi o suficiente!

- Agora é tarde!

Ele lançou as flechas antes que eu pudesse impedir. Eu mal podia vê-las de tão rápidas! Eu levei a mão direita aos olhos, não queria ver, mas aí...

As flechas acertaram um casal, visivelmente da mesma idade e série; na verdade, não se podia dizer que eles eram adolescentes, nem um casal em potencial, só sei que um olhou para a outra, a outra sorriu para o um, ambos foram na mesma direção, uniram as mãos e foram, felizes, para a lanchonete.

- Eu pensei ter dito para você fazer o mais gato do colégio se apaixonar pela mais gata.

- E eu fiz o que você pediu.

- Por favor, né! Gatos, eles dois? _Eles estão na quinta série_!

- Acredite em mim – ele falou firme – Não vai demorar muito e ele será o novo Adônis e ela, a nova Helena, de tão belos.

- Ah, por favor... que sina o garoto vai ter! Helena traiu o marido!

- Posso te garantir que isso não foi obra minha. Minhas flechas inspiram o verdadeiro amor. A Helena foi o mais total e completo suborno.

Suspirei.

- Acredita agora?

Olhei para ele. Ele estava com uma expressão de divertimento que dava raiva. Mas aí eu notei uma coisa. Ele não tinha _nada_ nas mãos!

- Cadê seu arco?

- Guardado. – respondeu naturalmente – Mas, Alma, agora fiquei curioso: em _quem_ você achou que eu iria atirar as flechas?

Eu ia responder, quando me dei conta. E quando me dei conta, bati a minha mão no parapeito do corredor.

- Ai que óóóódiooooo! – bufei, enraivecida. Eros começou a rir.

Eu achei que ele iria atirar no Daniel e na Vanusa!

O sinal tocou naquele mesmo instante. Os corredores começaram a encher de gente, retornando às salas de aula. Eros agia tão naturalmente, como se não tivesse acontecido nada, que duvidei da minha sanidade.

Repassando tudo na minha cabeça, parecia mais um sonho daqueles bem elaborados, sabe? Do tipo que, quando se acorda , fica a sensação de que sonhou a noite toda. Isso! Isso aí! Eu me sentia dormindo, ou prestes a adormecer, como a lagarta se preparando para o casulo e, sem perceber, entrado num universo paralelo que residia no meu subconsciente – se bem que com certeza, o meu subconsciente não é tão criativo. Mas eu estava acordada e muito bem. Por mais que fechasse os olhos e esperasse acordar, quando os arregalava, não era o meu quarto que eu via, e sim a sala de aula.

Óbvio que eu não consegui mais me concentrar depois do intervalo. Eu olhava furtivamente, ou pelo menos achava isso, para aonde Eros estava sentado. Ele me olhava nos olhos, sorrindo confiante. Parece que Física não o preocupava... E isso durou até o sinal da saída e mesmo assim, lamento dizer, eu ainda me sentia meio incrédula. Tão logo o professor Carlos nos liberou, vazei da sala sem falar com ninguém.

Andei meio embasbacada até a área descoberta e sentei na escada, tentando organizar meus pensamentos. Eros, deus da mitologia grega, andando todo normal no meu colégio, se dizendo doido por mim, eu, logo eu, que, admito, não sou nenhuma Megan Fox. Não sou magra, mas também não chego a ser enorme de gorda que nem a personagem do Eddie Murphy em _Norbit._ Míope, com cabelo rebelde cujo penteado quase sempre inclui uma fivela pra disfarçar a juba, e que dá graças a Deus da escola exigir uniforme, pois minhas roupas com certeza me excluiriam mais do que eu já me sentia excluída... Se eu era quem ele dizia, por que, ao me olhar no espelho, eu não via nada disso?

Eu não sou Psiquê!... Psiquê era a mortal mais linda existente na Terra, sobrepujando a beleza de Vênus/ Afrodite, admirada como deusa por todos que a viam... ela não era lindíssima, era insuperavelmente linda... E Eros ousava dizer que eu era ela? Mas então, onde ela estava dentro de mim? Por que eu não a via no meu rosto?

De tudo isso, podia tirar uma conclusão: Eros enxergava o que queria ver. Não dizem que o Amor é cego? Talvez ele precisasse mais de um óculos do que eu...

Eu estava tão quieta, mas tão quieta, que Seth notou.

"Você ta bem?"

Como eu estava sentada, podia usar as mãos, portanto, a conversa foi manual...

"Qual o motivo da pergunta?"

"Você ta calada. Isso em você não é normal"

"Eu to pensando."

"Pensando? Que novidade é essa?"

Estreitei os olhos e fingi rir.

"Engraçado..."

"No que ta pensando?"

"Pensamento de mulher. Proibido para homens."

"Tá me dando o fora?"

Grande Seth. Com ele, metáfora ou qualquer outra figura de linguagem não existe.

"Você não precisa saber tudo."

Enquanto conversávamos, alguns moleques olharam para nós e berraram – olha, show de mímica!, e caíram na risada. Eu olhei para eles e balancei a cabeça, enquanto Seth, que seguiu meu olhar, nem se importou. Sinalizou com as mãos um adjetivo impublicável, que me fez rir de verdade.

"Sua mãe já deve estar te esperando".

"OK, se tiver dor de cabeça, tome remédio!". Seth riu, e terminamos a conversa com o nosso cumprimento, batendo as nossas mãos.

Eu deveria contar ao Seth o que estava acontecendo? Éramos amigos de infância, pô, praticamente irmãos... Não, talvez não. Ele tinha ficado muito assustado com meu acidente, se eu contasse a "novidade", ele pensaria que era alguma seqüela.

Levantei e saí do colégio, receando encontrar alguém no ponto de ônibus – que estava lá, claro. Me olhando daquele jeito profundo, Deus, eu me sentia despida. E sorria também. Ah, que sorriso... Quanto mais eu me aproximava, mais sentia o meu rosto pegando fogo. Sentei mais ou menos distante dele, rezando para ele não puxar papo enquanto estivessem pessoas perto. E tentava não olhar para ele. Não era muito maduro, mas...

Meu celular tocou. Era uma mensagem.

_Você está tão corada..._

Quase caí para trás. Olhei para ele. Eros estava com um iPhone nas mãos – um iPhone? Pelamor! –, me olhando com aquele olhar 43, visivelmente se divertindo com a situação. Parecia um menininho fazendo arte. Ah, agora entendo porque aqueles pintores sempre o retratavam criança...

Outra mensagem. Como foi que ele descobriu o número?

_Devia ver do meu ponto de vista. Você está tão tentadora..._

Ai, me-u De-us. Hoje era um ótimo dia para entrar num carro, pensei. Porque essas pessoas não vão embora? POR QUE O ONIBUS NÃO PASSA?

Eu estava inquieta, meu pescoço já estava vermelho de tanto que eu passava a mão. As pessoas foram embora pouco a pouco até só restar nós dois.

Eros virou o rosto para mim e simplesmente sorriu. Tirou o cabelo da testa e se aproximou.

- Você não falou nada desde o intervalo... ainda não está acreditando?

Eu olhei diretamente para os olhos dele, tentando ignorar minha vontade, que gritava "beija! beija!".

- Acha que é fácil uma garota digerir tudo o que aconteceu? Você vem pra mim dizendo, "eu sou Eros, o deus do Amor da mitologia, e você é a minha esposa" e espera que eu aceite tudo passivamente?

Ele suspirou.

- Você está com medo de acreditar.

- Não! – neguei com força.

- Está sim. Tudo o que aconteceu até agora e o que eu te disse cai por terra quando você se olha no espelho.

Pisquei. Meus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas.

- Eu te conheço muito bem. Vivemos uma eternidade juntos, é natural que eu saiba cada traço de sua personalidade e cada palavra de seu pensamento, Alma. Eu sei sobre você e vice-versa. Você apenas não lembra, porque está aqui há muito tempo. Passou por muitas vidas.

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente. E falei as palavras que feriam o meu espírito.

- Eu não sou essa pessoa, Eros. Pare de tentar encontrar alguém que não existe! Eu sou eu! Não Psiquê!

Levantei indignada, mas antes que eu pudesse continuar, ele pegou a minha mão e a beijou. Eu forcei a mão para me desvencilhar.

- Olha pra mim! – disse – Veja quem eu sou realmente! Se você espera encontrar aquela mulher da lenda, pode esquecer. Não sou bonita, quem dirá belíssima!

Eros suspirou novamente.

- Acha mesmo que sou tolo o bastante para me enganar assim? É como eu disse: vivemos juntos literalmente uma eternidade! Fosse qual fosse a sua aparência, eu a reconheceria, porque você nunca deixou de ser quem é!

- É mesmo? – meu tom de voz era de uma clara ironia. Eros permaneceu calado por um tempo, até pegar a minha mão novamente e levá-la ao seu rosto. Meu coração batia cada vez mais descompassado.

- Eu me lembro da primeira vez que nos encontramos. – ele disse – Você estava receosa, mal conseguia se articular... Você inconscientemente passava a mão no pescoço, várias e várias vezes, mas quando a toquei, eu te senti estremecer... exatamente como agora.

Ele levantou e levou a mão livre até meu rosto, acariciando-a suavemente.

- Você é parte de mim, assim como eu sou de você. Inconscientemente, você sabe.

Ele me olhou firmemente e lentamente nossas bocas ficaram cada vez mais perto... e... toda aquela confusão de sentimentos me invadiu outra vez.

Ah, como eu sou patética!

Paramos, e eu, que nem tonta, permaneci de olhos fechados.

- Sempre foi assim, Alma. Eu e você. Sempre.

E ele me beijou de novo. Eu tinha que reconhecer, me sentia como se estivesse em outro mundo. Será que amar era assim? Esse sentimento te fazia pensar coisas assim? Eu me sentia voando... voando alto... Céus, o que era isso, afinal? Mas eu não conseguia chegar a resposta, porque tudo ficava nebuloso quando a boca dele se unia a minha.

Eu não tinha idéia do que aconteceria dali para frente.

Nem sabia dos perigos que a revelação de Eros traria para mim.

* * *

_Nota da autora:_

_Obrigada pelas reviews! Estão gostando da história? Eu espero que esteja agradando, porque é uma história que não sai da minha cabeça desde o ensino fundamental. Ela teve muitas versões nos últimos QUINZE ANOS, todas devidamente descartadas, até chegar a essa, que decidi publicar. Desculpem-me a demora do capítulo anterior, custei em editá-lo e revisá-lo, afinal era o capítulo da revelação de Eros. Procurarei publicar novos capítulos a todo mês. Recomendem esta fic para seus amigos, ok? Beijos e até o mês que vem!_


	8. CAPÍTULO 7

Capítulo 7

Sexta feira à noite. Fim de semana chegando e depois de tudo o que havia acontecido, eu não queria ficar sozinha – Tomás tinha saído para algum lugar, não sei onde porque não prestei atenção. Mas, como eu não queria ficar sozinha, decidi ir ao cinema. Sozinha. Quer dizer, eu não queria ficar sozinha, mas ao mesmo tempo queria.

É, eu também não entendi.

Bom, o fato é que eu fui ao cinema, sozinha, assistir qualquer coisa. Isso mesmo. Qualquer filme que estivesse em cartaz, eu assistiria. Terror, comédia, drama, ou outra coisa que me tirasse do ar por duas horas.

Eu não queria _pensar_.

Em casa, sentia meus neurônios queimando. Podia sentir a fumaça vindo pelos folículos dos meus cabelos. A "revelação" de Eros. Ui. Um deus da mitologia grega passeando pela minha escola. Uiui.

O resto da semana depois da tal "revelação" foi um horror. Convenhamos, tudo parecia muito doido. Eu não me sentia disposta a sequer cogitar que havia algum fundo de verdade naquele conto da carochinha. O livro da biblioteca ainda estava comigo, eu lia e relia até minha cabeça parecer uma bomba prestes a explodir.

O espelho do meu quarto mostrava-me a realidade. E Eros insistia em desmenti-la.

Voltando à parte do cinema, o filme era de aventura, cheio de efeitos especiais, contando a história de um mundo mágico subjugado a uma bruxa poderosa e a luta da força rebelde pela liberdade, representada pela lenda de uma fada capaz de restaurar a paz. Uau. Depois de O Senhor dos Anéis, todo mundo quer dar uma de Peter Jackson. Mas até que gosto dos filmes da série Harry Potter...

Eu tinha tudo à mão: pipoca, refrigerante e caramelos. A história conseguiu prender a minha atenção e durante toda a duração do filme não me distraí um minuto sequer. O cinema estava cheio. Nem sequer pensei em como seria trabalhoso sair da sala. Só precisava atentar para o horário. Não queria perder o ônibus e chegar _depois_ de Tomás. Seria como se produzir toda para uma festa e, em cima da hora, descobrir que perdeu o convite.

Tenho que reconhecer: eu me diverti. Quando terminou a projeção, esperei até a saída desafogar de gente e fui embora, não sem antes dar uma olhada no cartaz do filme e decorar o nome dos atores. Peguei minha condução, desci no ponto e segui tranqüila até em casa.

Bem, não tão tranqüila.

Teve um momento, um breve instante, que me senti seguida. Sério. Eu podia jurar que alguém estava atrás de mim. Mas não olhei para trás. Nos filmes de terror, é justamente quando a mocinha olha para trás que o bandido a pega. Comigo não. Segui adiante, como se nada estivesse acontecendo, só que por dentro eu rezava todas as orações de que me lembrava. Contudo, cheguei sã e salva ao portão de casa. Abri, tranquei e apertei o passo para entrar em casa. Quando ia fechar a porta, juro, eu vi alguém agarrado ao portão. Estava escuro, mas eu tive a impressão de ter visto uma cabeça loira.

Senti um calafrio percorrer a espinha. Eu deveria estar impressionada com o filme, só podia ser. Confesso que eu fiquei com medo. Olhei através da cortina da janela; não havia nada. Mas eu tinha certeza de que havia algo. Alguém. Alguma coisa. Ainda olhava pra fora da casa quando ouvi um barulho de vidro quebrando e eu quase morri de susto. Olhei para trás, e vi que um dos porta retratos da estante estava no chão. Eu peguei o objeto, e pela minha falta de cuidado, cortei meu polegar. O sangue sujou os pedaços de vidro ainda fixos na moldura da foto – aliás, era uma recente, o do meu último aniversário com meus pais. Eu trocara a festa de 15 anos por um passeio no parque de diversões da Feira Agropecuária da cidade (eu sei, é bizarro, mas você não faria o mesmo se o NX Zero fosse o show principal?). Uma mini montanha russa, a casa dos horrores, o twister, a auto pista, a gaiola maluca, todos aqueles brinquedos que fazem o estômago mudar de posição dentro do corpo – eu fui em todos eles. A foto era na praça de alimentação do lugar; eu segurando um cachorro quente enorme com a boca lambuzada de catchup e maionese, minha mãe apontando para mim, rindo que nem uma uma doida e meu pai claramente morrendo de vergonha, com um sorrisinho meio torto. Fiquei observando a foto por um tempo, inundada de saudade, sem me importar com o dedo ferido. Depois, óbvio, fiz um curativo e varri os cacos do chão, jogando fora devidamente, e fui dormir.

Quero dizer, _tentei_ dormir.

Eu me revirava na cama, a mente invadida por tudo o que havia acontecido. Eu me lembrava do beijo, de como me sentira, as mãos de Eros tocando a minha pele – Deus do céu, era tudo ainda tão nítido que eu ainda sentia o cheiro dele! Eu levantei, com certa dificuldade, claro, e fui até a mesa, ligando o computador. Eu nem sabia o que queria fazer... Fiquei apenas assistindo vídeos do You Tube. Eu queria ficar com sono, então valia qualquer coisa, de gatinhos ronronando até campeonato de surf.

Eu nem senti quando dormi. Acordei de repente com o barulho da porta, o pescoço doendo porque deitei a cabeça na mesa. Praguejei contra Tomás. Levantei, disposta a ir ao quarto dele para reclamar. Só que aí...

Eu me vi num lugar diferente. Não era mais o meu quarto. Era um quarto enorme, com colunas feitas do que parecia ser puro cristal, refletindo o pôr do sol, cuja luz inundava o lugar. O chão parecia de mármore; eu olhava para todos os lados e tudo o que eu via era um aposento de puro luxo. Havia flores por todo o canto, tão perfumadas e coloridas que o lugar atraía as borboletas. Havia esculturas também, aliás, o teto era permeado com um tipo de painel, parecia representar alguma realeza, esculpida _no próprio teto_.

_Mas o que estava acontecendo aqui?_

Eu comecei a me beliscar, afinal, com certeza aquilo era sonho! Mas não adiantou.

Tudo bem, disse para mim mesma. Vamos achar uma saída.

Foi aí que me dei conta que eu não estava com a bengala. E _nem precisava dela_! Estava andando normalmente! Toquei minha perna; ela sequer doía e a cicatriz da minha fratura exposta havia desaparecido!

Era um sonho! Só podia ser! Eu tinha certeza!

E eu me sentia tão feliz! Tão feliz por ser eu mesma de novo! Não me importava mais, se era sonho ou não, só o fato de andar sem bengala e sem dor me fazia sentir realizada!

O vento soprava quente pela janela... O sol sumira. De repente, todas as luzes do quarto se apagaram. Estranhamente, não tive medo – era como se eu soubesse o motivo daquela escuridão. Ouvi passos, mas continuei imóvel, como se esperasse aquilo e aí... Mãos percorreram meus braços até os ombros. E o surpreendente para mim é que eu não fiquei com medo.

- Meu amor... – murmurou uma voz masculina.

Ele beijou meu pescoço e eu suspirei longamente. Fechei meus olhos, esperando que quem quer que fosse me levasse ao paraíso. Eu sentia suas mãos me acariciando demoradamente, como se estudasse o meu corpo, os seus beijos na minha pele, quentes e enlouquecedores... a imagem de Eros me passou pela cabeça, pois o modo como eu me sentia era o mesmo de quando ele me beijou pela primeira vez, no laboratório... eu me perdi naqueles braços e só o que esperava era o momento definitivo.

Porém, quando abri meus olhos, não havia mais ninguém perto, nem nada daquele luxuoso lugar; só o que eu pude ver foi eu mesma – sim eu mesma! – dentro do carro, suja de sangue, batendo no vidro da janela, gritando a plenos pulmões.

- Alma!

Alguém me chamava. Quem era?

- Alma!

Meu estômago se revirou. Eu olhava a mim mesma, urrando por socorro, e ninguém por perto para me ajudar. Minha angústia foi crescendo e, como se eu pudesse, tentei abrir a porta e _me_ tirar lá de dentro; não adiantou, o carro estava inclinado e eu não conseguia fazer nada. E o _meu eu_ de dentro do carro sequer _percebia_ a _minha_ presença do _lado de fora_! Eu corri para a estrada, mas antes que pudesse gritar por ajuda, uma forte luz me cegou, me fazendo pensar que iria morrer...

- Alma!

Eu abri meu olhos e a primeira coisa que vi foi Tomás. Ele estava pálido, as mãos frias. Eu suava, parecia ter corrido uma maratona. Mas aí eu percebi que não estava sentada diante da mesa do computador e muito menos deitada na cama – eu estava caída no chão. Isso mesmo! Olhei para o relógio da parede, acima do computador; não fazia nem uma hora que eu havia levantado e o mais estranho é que a máquina não estava ligada!

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei, não entendendo mais nada.

- Era o que ia perguntar pra você! Cheguei há pouco e vi a porta do seu quarto aberta e você caída no chão!

Levantei. Eu me sentia estranha. E minha cabeça doía.

- Como está se sentindo? Deus, você está ensopada!

Balancei as mãos, impaciente. Tudo o que eu menos queria agora era a atenção de Tomás.

- Estou mais ou menos. Tive um pesadelo, só isso.

- Um _pesadelo_?

O tom de Tomás era de incredulidade.

- Vamos, eu vou te levar até o banheiro.

Ele não falou mais nada depois disso. Mas eu sabia, só pelo jeito de falar, que ele não me deixaria em paz depois disso. No dia seguinte, ele bateu na porta, claro, perguntando como eu me sentia.

- Sério, Tomás, estou muito bem. Agora com licença, estou fazendo os exercícios de fisioterapia.

Mas a verdade era que eu não estava completamente bem. Afinal, o que tinha sido aquele sonho maluco?

- Bom, não se atrase para escola está bem? Hoje é um sábado letivo.

- É... eu sei...

Argh, passar o sábado de bobeira deveria ser lei. Ninguém merece que o dito cujo seja letivo! Qual é, vai me dizer que não queria escalpelar, que nem o Brad Pitt em _Bastardos Inglórios_, o cara que inventou que sábado deveria ter aula? Fala sério... se há alguma medida a favor do regime integral da educação nacional em votação, eu seria a favor, contanto que o sábado fosse livre! Sábado deveria ser o dia nacional da gazetagem. E eu aposto todos os fios do meu cabelo que os meus professores também pensam a mesma coisa, como a Miriam, de Inglês: ta na cara que ela detesta, porque ela passou apenas um exercício de revisão de TRÊS QUESTÕES, corrigiu e liberou todo mundo antes do primeira das DUAS ÚLTIMAS AULAS acabar. Seth tinha faltado, Pâmela vazou da sala como foguete, nem querendo conversa e quanto a mim, resolvi passar o tempo tomando um sundae de morango na lanchonete a dez metros da escola.

No meu mp4 tocava One Republic, quando alguém sentou na cadeira a frente da minha.

Eros me encarava com um ar questionador.

- O que foi? – perguntei, tirando um dos fones.

- Eu é que pergunto – retrucou Eros, num claro mau humor.

- Ai. Esse tom doeu. – repliquei levianamente. Ta certo, eu sequer olhei para a cara dele durante as aulas. Ele deveria achar normal, ora. Eu não sou Harry Potter, que levou na boa o fato de ser bruxo. O que eu deveria fazer? Dar pulos de alegria por descobrir que sou uma _deusa_? Menos, por favor...

- Por que está ferida? – ele perguntou, interrompendo meus pensamentos.

Eu estranhei a pergunta, mas aí me dei conta.

- É sou um cortezinho de nada no meu polegar e já está sarando. Nem chega a ser ferida...

Balancei a cabeça, percebendo o quanto isso soava esquisito. Quanto a Eros, ele continuava a me encarar como se eu fosse estúpida. De repente, ele passou a mão na nuca e bagunçou os cabelos.

- Eu senti você.

- Como é que é?

- Eu senti você – ele falou impaciente – Senti que você não estava bem. E ainda não está. O que houve?

Balancei a cabeça novamente. Admita, ele estava sendo absurdo. "Me sentindo"? Que papo mais esdrúxulo era aquele? Parecia tirado de um daqueles romances de banca de jornal, tipo Sabrina. Não agüentei e ri, quase engasgando com o sundae.

- Olha, isso já está passando dos limites. – falei entre os risos.

- O quê?

- Chega desse papo, ta? Isso ta absurdo demais!

Eu tentei parar de rir, mas não foi possível. O "me sentindo" foi a gota d'água! Eros olhava para mim completamente ofendido, enquanto eu largava a colher na taça de sundae e tampava a boca com as mãos, numa tentativa frustrada de ninguém notar que eu era a hiena incontrolável.

- Hunf, eu sabia que só podia ser você, sua perturbada!

Vanusa também estava na lanchonete. Com certeza seguira Eros até lá, acompanhada de suas amigas igualmente fúteis. Tentei ficar séria, para responder à altura, porém ela se virou para Eros e disse, tooooda dengosa.

- Eros, porque você não vem com a gente? A nossa mesa está mais agradável. Lá não tem gente maluca que nem essa aí. Apenas pessoas de nosso nível.

Ela sentara ao lado de Eros, pousando a mão no ombro dele. Foi nesse momento que eu parei totalmente de rir. Não estava gostando nem um pouco disso, admito.

- O seu nível de baixeza, você quer dizer? – foi o que consegui dizer.

- Não estou falando com você, sua retardada. – respondeu Vanusa, jogando o cabelo para trás.

Eu ia responder, mas Eros subitamente se levantou, tirando a mão de Vanusa de qualquer parte do corpo dele. Ela levantou também, dando um sorriso de vitória na minha direção. Não podia acreditar que ele realmente iria com ela!

- Vamos, Eros!

Mas quando Vanusa tentou segurá-lo pelo braço, Eros se afastou.

- Não. – ele disse.

- O quê?

Eros olhou para mim de um jeito que me fez sentir culpa por tudo que acontecera. Ele se voltou para Vanusa, que estava toda confusa, e disparou.

- Por que você é assim?

- Como assim, Eros, querido?

- Por que você é oca por dentro?

- Não estou entendendo. – Vanusa riu. Claramente tentava amenizar a situação constrangedora diante de tanta gente.

- Você precisa de ajuda. Sério. Alguém precisa ensinar-lhe o verdadeiro significado de Amor. Amor ao próximo.

Todo mundo na lanchonete – a maioria, alunos da nossa escola – fez um "uuuuh" em coro. Vanusa ficou chocada e saiu imediatamente, sem dizer mais nada.

Eu levantei, ainda me sentindo culpada, e fui até ele.

- Eros, me desculpe.

Ele olhou para mim e eu pude ver que estava verdadeiramente chateado. Nossa, aquilo, sim, doeu de verdade.

Mas aí eu vi Vanusa na porta, olhando para mim com raiva. Ela apontou para mim e fez um sinal com a mão, passando os dedos pelo pescoço como se fosse uma faca.

De repente eu me senti zonza. Eros me amparou.

- Alma, o que foi?

Eu estava me lembrando. Do pesadelo da noite anterior.

- Alma, se concentra na minha voz.

Mas não era a voz de Eros que eu ouvia. Era uma outra... vinda daquele pesadelo.

Naquela luz que havia me cegado, uma voz emergia... uma voz de mulher.

E ela dizia "Tu não vencerás desta vez... Psiquê."


	9. CAPÍTULO 8

CAPÍTULO 8

Eros não veio para a escola na semana seguinte. E nem nas reuniões com a equipe.

No meu normal, eu não me sentiria culpada. Foi ele que começou. Eu estava vivendo a minha vidinha tranqüila, aí ele chegou e bagunçou tudo. Eu é que deveria estar chateada.

Mas eu não estava no meu normal. Eu sequer conseguia prestar atenção na aula de Português. Mal conseguia dormir. Minha cabeça parecia uma televisão fora do ar: você sabe que daqui a pouco vai aparecer alguma coisa, mas enquanto o momento não chega, só o que se vê e ouve são os chuviscos. Ou no caso da minha tevê, uma tela azul. Nem mesmo o pesadelo de dias atrás surgia na minha memória, pra ver o quanto eu andava na lua.

Eu sei, você não está entendendo nada. Estou confusa, é isso. Confusa porque, mesmo aliviada por não ver a cara dele a semana inteira, eu estou me virando do avesso porque eu não vi a cara dele a semana inteira... eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Não, minto. Eu sei, sim.

E eu não acredito no que está acontecendo comigo.

O final de semana passou, outra semana começou – a semana do Festival Cultural – e nada do tal deus grego aparecer. E o mais incrível é que ninguém falava nada, nem Pâmela, nem Seth. Eu ficava uma arara, mas não queria ficar falando no assunto, porque seria dar muita bandeira.

Obviamente, por ser a semana da festa, o assunto preferido da galera era... a festa. Até a Pâmela, sempre tão focada nos estudos – pelo menos, era a idéia que eu tinha dela – começou a só querer falar da festa.

- Vou comprar uma roupa nova pra ocasião... faz tempo que não compro alguma coisa pra mim. Que tal irmos ao comércio depois da aula, Alma? Afinal, hoje só temos cinco aulas.

- Pra mim tudo bem. Em qual loja você vai?

- Mundo da Criança.

- Ué, também vai comprar alguma coisa para os seus irmãos?

- Claro que não.

Por um momento, achei que ela estava doida.

- E por que você vai numa loja que vende roupas para crianças de até doze anos?

Pam olhou marotamente para mim.

- Olha bem para mim. A única coisa que mudou neste corpo desde os meus doze anos foi o tamanho dos meus seios!

Tinha de ser verdade, devo ressaltar. Pequena, magra, ela parecia ser tão leve quanto meu caderno. Se ela se misturasse com a turma da sexta série, com certeza ela seria confundida como sendo um deles. Disse isso para ela quando fomos à tal loja, e qual não foi minha surpresa quando Pam comentou que esse tipo de coisa acontece frequentemente na escola, a última vez sendo duas semanas atrás.

- Tô tão acostumada com isso que levo a identidade na bolsa do celular...

E pra comprovar, ela abriu a bolsa e mostrou o documento – uma segunda via! – e guardou.

- Vai me dizer que você consegue entrar primeiro em embarques de aviões?

- Não, meus pais são honestos. O difícil é convencer os atendentes de que tenho dezesseis anos. O ruim é quando vou ao parque de diversões. Aqueles brinquedos que exigem altura... não acha discriminação?

- Com certeza! – respondi, tentando não rir.

- E sapatos então! Aqueles que vejo na televisão, é raro encontrar um que sirva num pé tamanho 33.

- Nisso você tem razão. Já fica difícil achar um pra mim, que calço 35.

- O comércio já tem até rótulo para pessoas como nós.

- É? E qual é?

Pâmela apontou para uma loja do outro lado da rua.

- "Promoção Pés de Cinderela, tudo com 30% de desconto em calçados de tamanhos 33 a 35".

Olhamos uma para outra. Damos de ombros e falamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Fazer o quê, né?

Bom, o que aconteceu depois é até fácil de adivinhar. Pam quis comprar um sapato que combinasse com a roupa que vestiria no dia do Festival – acredite, ela comprou UMA saia jeans e UMA t-shirt! Com tantas opções, e ela compra apenas UMA peça de cada! Ah, e UM par de sapatos peep toes com saltos seis. Das duas, uma, ou ela é mão-de-vaca ou extremamente exigente. Além do mais, eu nunca na minha vida pensei encontrar uma t-shirt estampada com a palavra Radiohead numa loja de roupa infantil. Realmente, o mundo está mudando. Vila Sésamo e o Garibaldo que se cuidem... e lá foi Pâmela, toda feliz, para casa. Já eu não estava nada feliz... O resto da semana foi de ansiedade, decepção, frustração, tudo isso embolado numa só coisa dentro do meu peito. Quando eu não estava estudando ou trabalhando na equipe da organização, eu estava pensando. Quando eu não estava pensando, eu estava procurando. Quando eu não estava fazendo NADA, bem... eu estava sonhando. Os mesmos braços, a mesma voz, os mesmos beijos. E assim foi até chegar o dia da festa.

Eu confesso que não estava muito a fim de ir ao Festival. Mas pelo trabalho que tinha dado, somado a insistência de Tomás ( "você precisa deixar de ser anti-social", ele disse. Aham. Ta bom...), vesti uma roupa qualquer e fui. Leia-se "roupa qualquer" a camisa xadrez verde com botões e uma calça jeans preta, além de um All Star roxo que eu estava usando. Podia não estar linda de morrer, mas com certeza estava bastante confortável. Para que se enfeitar toda para ir ao COLÉGIO? Ninguém vai mudar de opinião a seu respeito, como acontece naqueles filmes e seriados americanos para adolescentes (a garota entra na festa e todos olham para ela...isso não existe!). Eu me contentava em não ficar parecendo mais gorda do que já sou. Até meu cabelo estava me favorecendo!

Mal cheguei e de repente me senti ansiosa. Olhava para todos os lados, procurando você-sabe-quem – em vão.

- Você vai cuidar de alguma barraca? – perguntou Tomás.

- Não, pedi para me tirarem dessa.

- Alma, você precisa deixar de ser tão...

- Anti-social? Você já disse isso.

- Eu ia dizer "chata".

- Ah, não. Sermão agora não!

- Ok. Está com celular?

- Sim, ta no meu bolso.

- Ótimo, qualquer coisa, vamos nos comunicar através de mensagem de texto. Com esse barulho, é impossível falar ao telefone.

- Não é barulho, é Ivete Sangalo.

Tomás guardou o celular no bolso também e seguiu até o ginásio. Apesar da estrutura do colégio, e do terreno enorme, não era fácil se perder – difícil era se _esconder._ Eu ficava olhando, andando de um lado para o outro, e nada de encontrar quem eu queria.

É, pode me chamar de boba.

Encontrei Pâmela indo na direção do ginásio. Ela fica tão diferente sem o uniforme da escola que quase não a reconheci, não fosse a t-shirt do Radiohead. Ela estava bastante animada. Com o quê, eu não sei, já que não acho festivais escolares divertidos. Estava mais alta, resultado da sandália peep toe de seis centímetros de salto (!) e os cabelos em baby-liss. Óbvio que não consegui conter minha língua...

- Minha nossa! Eu devo dizer... que... você está tão... diferente!

- É, eu sei, os sapatos me deixam poderosa! Bom, vamos para a festa!

Eu fiz que não com a mão.

- O que foi? Ta esperando alguém?

_É claro_ que eu não ia dizer que estava procurando por Eros!

- Estou tentando achar o Seth...

- Nem precisa procurar muito, ele está bem atrás de você!

Pam apontou para o portão de entrada do colégio, e lá estava Seth. Ótimo. Minha desculpa esfarrapada foi pro ralo! Ô SORTE!

"Você chegou cedo!", ele gesticulou para mim.

"Meu irmão quis me trazer", respondi.

Ele olhou para Pâmela e ergueu as sobrancelhas de espanto. Ele olhou para mim, depois de novo para ela, completamente embasbacado. Nem precisou perguntar.

"Sim, é a nossa amiga.", disse em LIBRAS.

Seth levou a mão a boca por alguns instantes, parecia querer emitir alguma coisa, mas no fim, o que saiu mesmo foi uma espécie de grunhido. Pâmela tremeu nas bases.

- O-o quê? O que foi? Por que ele está me olhando assim?

- Por nada! – respondi, balançando uma das mãos. – Você apenas o deixou sem palavras. Fique feliz. Você é a primeira pessoa que consegue isso.

- E isso por acaso é bom?

- Eu o conheço desde bebê. Acredite, isso é _muito_ bom! Pode confiar!

- Tá... – ficou na cara que Pâmela não confiou muito no que eu falei – Então, vamos para o ginásio? O Eros deve estar muito atarefado!

Meu coração disparou apenas com o som da palavra "Eros". Surpresa, não consegui me conter.

- Como? O Eros já está aqui? Não o vi...

- É, ele andou faltando na escola porque estava doente. Mas aí, ele ligou para mim ontem, dizendo que ficaria na barraca de venda das fichas, para compensar. Pode imaginar a confusão? Aposto que a Vanusa e as amigas dela não vão parar de comprar hoje.

Doente, hein? Sei. Nunca vi nenhuma menção, em toda a mitologia grega, de algum deus do Olimpo enfermo. Não se lê que Zeus faltou com suas obrigações porque estava _gripado_. Aí tinha coisa. Mas antes de tudo...

QUE FILHO DA MÃE!

Sério! Eu passo semanas, SEMANAS, pensando no cara, sentindo a falta dele, querendo ligar e ao mesmo tempo não querendo, sonhando com ele, procurando por ele em toda parte, e ele nem pra me dizer oi quando retorna para o colégio, justamente na noite do maior evento escolar! O que é isso? Ele ta tentando me enlouquecer, é? Aquele filho do mau gosto ME PAGA! Sendo deus ou não, ele iria conhecer o céu com apenas uma BENGALADA LÁ NAQUELE LUGAR!

Eu estava mentalmente ensaiando o que diria a Eros quando entrei no ginásio, atrás de Pâmela e Seth. A barraca onde ele atuava como vendedor de fichas estava cercada pelas garotas. Vanusa não estava lá. Graças a Deus, pelo menos isso!

Lá estava ele.

Meu Santo Antônio das Almas Encalhadas, que homem! Eros estava mais gato que nunca, com uma camisa vermelha de gola v, calça preta e tênis Nike!

Pâmela e Seth entraram na barraca. Pam perguntou se o movimento estava bom e ele respondeu afirmativamente. Tudo estava ok, até ele me notar.

No exato momento que ele acenou para mim, uma das garotas que cercavam a barraca – não por acaso, era da corte real da Vanusa – derrubou, "sem querer", um copo de refrigerante em mim.

- Ei! – bufei.

- A culpa é sua! – acusou a garota – Não sabe que carne de burro não é transparente?

- Olha aqui, – gritei – sua sósia de Bellatrix Lestrange, por que você não vai tomar no...

Não terminei a frase. Eros puxou meu braço e me beijou.

_Na frente de todo mundo_.

Ouvi todos os que estavam ao redor falar um "oooh" de espanto. Alguns aplaudiam. As garotas que nos cercavam protestaram, indignadas.

Eros se afastou, acariciou meu rosto e, sem ligar para a minha cara de susto, falou de um jeito que só ele mesmo sabe falar, aquilo que seria o glacê do bolo, a cereja do sorvete daquela cena notória.

- Oi, amor. Senti sua falta.

Na mesma hora que ele disse isso, toda a galera sacou os celulares. Com infinita certeza, meio mundo ficou sabendo da nossa "relação" em menos de trinta segundos.

E eu? Ah, eu estava lá, parada que nem tonta. Demorei pra reagir, estava em choque. O que me trouxe de volta a Terra foi o meu celular. Uma mensagem. De Tomás.

_Vá para a rampa de saída agora._

Ah, que ótimo. Maldita internet mobile.

- Meu Deus, vocês estão namorando desde quando? – perguntou Pâmela.

- Desde sempre. – respondeu Eros.

- Há dois minutos. – eu disse.

- Minha nossa, que babado! – Pam nos olhava com aquela expressão inconfundível de quem testemunhou um fato histórico, tipo a vitória dos Aliados na Segunda Guerra.

Seth também olhava para mim, só que tentando reprimir o riso. Ele com certeza já havia notado alguma coisa, aquele danado.

Em LIBRAS, ele disse "Estou feliz por você!"

Eu franzi a testa, com raiva.

- Não enche, Seth!

Pâmela notou meu descontentamento.

- O que foi?

- Meu irmão está me chamando – respondi, mostrando o telefone.

Olhei para Eros. Ele atendia mais alguém, como se nada tivesse acontecido, então resolvi não falar mais nenhum A.

- O professor Tomás sabe que você e Eros estão namorando?

Olhei para ela, com uma vontade enorme de responder de forma dura. Desisti.

- Eu vou embora com o meu irmão, mas antes vou ao banheiro, tentar tirar a mancha de refri da camisa.

- Mas já? A festa mal começou!

- Pra mim, ela já acabou.

E saí do ginásio. Fui até o banheiro do colégio (por razões óbvias: o do ginásio estava uma zona!) e fiquei lá pelo menos uns dez minutos, jogando água na camisa e esfregando. A mancha saiu, mas o cheiro adocicado permaneceu. Ah, que noite. Minha vida estava virando uma confusão que só vendo. E pensar que eu ainda tinha Tomás pela frente...

Eu saí do banheiro, pronta pra enfrentar o maior sermão da minha vida, dei a volta pelo prédio a fim de chegar à rampa de saída, quando vi que alguém já se encontrava no topo, na entrada.

Era Vanusa.


	10. CAPÍTULO 9

CAPÍTULO 9

- Vanusa, quer dá licença?

Eu realmente estava cansada de tudo aquilo e não queria me estressar ainda mais. Eu ali, forçando a bengala e Vanusa lá, sem intenção de sair da frente.

- Quem você pensa que é? – ela disse, num tom de voz que chegou a me arrepiar. Mas fiquei firme.

- Como você mesma diz, Vanusa, não sou ninguém. Agora pode me deixar passar? Meu irmão me chamou...

Ela levantou o celular. Era o do Tomás – por quê só alguém com mais de trinta anos teria um aparelho de flip, sem câmera e que não tem music player... Mas aí, uma coisa me ocorreu.

- Peraí, o que você ta fazendo com o celular do Tomás?

- Não é óbvio?

Por um momento, achei que a Vanusa que estava ali na minha frente não era a mesma de sempre.

- Me devolve. – exigi, estendendo a mão. Estava muito pê da vida com mais essa brincadeira de mau gosto.

- Você é muito metida. – ela disse – Andando por aí, com essa bengala, pela regra, você deveria ser o último degrau da hierarquia do colegial!

- E desde quando você conhece o significado da palavra hierarquia? – perguntei.

Ela me olhou com raiva. Levantei a bengala e bati de leve nas pernas dela.

- Vou abrir caminho de qualquer jeito, garota.

Empurrei Vanusa com meu ombro. Ela, rápida, pegou meu pulso com toda a força, que doeu.

- Mas o quê...

- Você não vai ficar com o Eros!

Tentei me desvencilhar, mas ela me pegou com toda a força, e me puxou para dentro da área livre.

- Que é isso, garota? Surtou?

- O que ele vê em você? – ela estava histérica – Você é gorda, aleijada, cega...

- A palavra é míope. – interrompi.

- Eu sou muito mais bonita que você, sua horrorosa! Ele devia estar aos meus pés, como todo mundo, por que ele está com você?

Ela apertou ainda mais o meu pulso e me fez descer cinco degraus de escada.

- Ai! Olha aqui, sua doida, você ta me machucando!

- E eu vou fazer muito mais do que quebrar o seu pulso!

Puxei meu braço com toda a força, mas isso só fez doer mais. Ela continuava me levando, até chegarmos ao portão de entrada. O que será que deu nela? Era o que me perguntava.

- Você ta fazendo tudo isso pelo Eros? Qual é! Ele nem é todo esse chocolate!

- Ele está a fim de você! E POR QUÊ? Por que você, quando eu estou aqui?

- Já ouviu falar de "gosto não se discute"? Me solta!

Já estávamos gritando. Mas, como todo mundo se encontrava no ginásio com o som nas alturas, ninguém podia nos ouvir. Flashes do acidente de meses atrás surgiam na minha cabeça, sem motivo.

Eu começava a ficar com medo.

- Eu não posso acreditar que um cara tão lindo como Eros prefira alguém como você!

- Vanusa, se quer ficar com o Eros, fique à vontade!

Ela parecia fora de si! Fiquei apavorada. Larguei a bengala, que eu ainda estava segurando, e tentei soltar meu pulso, cravando as minhas unhas no dela. Vanusa não pareceu se importar.

- Vamos dar uma voltinha?

Ela balançou uma chave. Era de carro. Um tremor me percorreu a espinha e comecei a suar. Um medo terrível tomou conta de mim. Gritos ecoaram nos meus ouvidos. Gritos de meses anteriores. Comecei a sentir sangue na minha boca.

- Não! NÃO! – gritei.

Consegui me soltar, sabe-se lá como. Me esforcei para correr, apesar da minha perna. Lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto. O que tinha acontecido com Vanusa? Ela é uma esnobe, mas não doida pra tacar terror comigo. Subi até a área livre, olhando para trás. Ela ainda estava no portão, parada e agindo que nem uma surtada.

- Acha mesmo que pode ir tão longe, sua tapada? – gritou. Depois ela começou a gargalhar, de um jeito sombrio. Eu conhecia a gargalhada da Vanusa, e tinha certeza que não era daquela forma.

Atravessei o saguão do primeiro pavilhão e fui direto até a sala dos professores, na esperança de encontrar Tomás. Estava trancada. Comecei a chorar descontrolada. Minha única chance era atravessar todo o terreno da escola até o ginásio. Para não voltar pela rampa, teria que descer as escadas... Mas aí, eu me virei e...

- Saudade?

Faltou voz para gritar de susto. Vanusa estava com uma expressão que a deixava irreconhecível. Ela me pegou pelo ombro e me jogou, não, ela me _lançou_ com toda a força para o meio do saguão.

Ai, que dor.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – Vanusa ainda estava no mesmo lugar – Eu me sinto tão bem... Estou me sentindo... tão linda! Tão poderosa!

- Desde quando descobriu a vocação de madrasta da Branca de Neve? – eu deveria ficar calada, mas não conseguia.

Vanusa riu. Ela segurava alguma coisa, enquanto vinha na minha direção.

- Vou fazer com você o que aquele acidente não fez. Vou cortar o teu rosto inteiro! Aí o Eros vai deixar de gostar de você e finalmente vai ser todo meu!

Levantei com dificuldade.

- Você não sabe o que está fazendo!

Naquele momento eu soube como o Michael Douglas se sentia em _Atração Fatal_. A Glenn Close estava ali na minha frente!

Eu não podia ir pela rampa sem ir de encontro com a Vanusa, assim como eu não podia ir até a área descoberta entre os dois pavilhões de salas, pois com um movimento ela me pegaria. A minha única opção era subir as escadas do primeiro pavilhão de salas, seguir direto pelo corredor, chegar na passarela onde antes Eros revelara seus poderes, seguir por outro corredor e descer as escadas de uns vinte degraus que dava para o terreno do ginásio – com a perna do jeito que era.

De repente, eu era o Wagner Moura em _Tropa de Elite_. Mas foi o que fiz.

Eu não corria, eu pulava. Só assim, pra ser mais rápida. Vanusa não correu, andou calmamente atrás de mim.

- Você não vai fugir!

Ela apertou o passo no corredor entre os dois pavilhões. Eu não chorava mais. Só pensava em chegar até o ginásio. Porém...

Eu senti uma dor nas costas. Quase caí no chão.

Estava sangrando.

Pude ver que Vanusa estava com um estilete na mão. Eu já me encontrava no topo da escada. Cogitei escorregar pelo corrimão – depois lembrei que isso não funcionava na vida real, só em filme.

- Vanusa, pensa um pouco. Você é superior a tudo isso. – argumentei.

Ela nem respondeu. Regulou a lâmina do estilete e já se preparava para talvez cortar minha jugular, quando ouvimos a voz do pivô de tudo isso.

- Alma! Alma! Onde você está?

A voz de Eros distraiu Vanusa. Não sei de onde tirei coragem para avançar sobre ela e tentar tirar o estilete da mão dela. A dor do corte em minhas costas era terrível e piorou quando ela bateu com toda a força na ferida. Mas não larguei o pulso dela. Eu a segurava com as duas mãos. Girávamos, batíamos uma na outra, nenhuma parecia que iria ceder. Só havia um jeito.

Pensei na dor que isso me causaria.

Pensei no transtorno de Tomás.

Pensei no prolongamento da fisioterapia e na quantidade de remédios.

Tudo isso caiu por terra com a minha decisão.

Segurando o pulso de Vanusa com uma das mãos, deu um murro no estômago dela e nos lancei escada abaixo.


	11. CAPÍTULO 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Eu estava lá novamente. Naquele mesmo lugar. Mas não era o luar que entrava pela janela e sim a claridade do sol. Podia observar melhor os detalhes das colunas do lugar. O painel no teto. Sentir o perfume de flores e o cheiro de terra úmida. Eu podia ficar ali por muito tempo, observando a paisagem pela janela. Era linda. Um prado como eu nunca vi na minha vida, bastante colorida. Deve ser primavera, pensei, sentada na cama, com pilares trabalhados em marfim – ou pelo menos achava.

Naquele quarto, havia algo que não estava anteriormente; um espelho enorme, que cobria uma das paredes, do chão até o teto. Nunca vira um espelho daquele tamanho, mas não sei porquê, a curiosidade tomou conta de mim. Quis me ver no espelho, coisa que ultimamente eu evito. Mas eu me sentia tão bem naquele lugar... Levantei; porém, a sensação que eu tinha era de que eu não estava indo em direção a um espelho, e sim, a alguém. Quando enfim cheguei até o que deveria ser meu reflexo, estanquei.

Aquela _não era_ eu.

_Não podia_ ser eu.

Quem eu via a minha frente não era o meu reflexo, mas uma outra mulher, uma mulher lindíssima, e todas "íssimas" que você puder imaginar – qualquer hipérbole não será exagero (uau, pelo visto andei aprendendo alguma coisa nas aulas de Português). Duvidei da minha percepção. Estendi a mão direita; para meu espanto, ela também. Eu esperava tocar um vidro, me certificar que aquilo era um espelho, afinal, atrás dela, tudo era igual ao quarto onde eu estava.

Contudo, a mão dela parecia atravessar uma cortina de papel filme – com muita facilidade, aliás. Eu me assustei ainda mais. Mas o olhar dela indicava que eu devia fazer o mesmo.

Receosa, entrelacei a minha mão na dela. Era muito real.

Olhei para ela, com os olhos arregalados. Ela sorriu tristemente e falou alguma coisa, bem pausadamente. Aí acordei.

Eu estava no meu quarto.

Levantei quase que num pulo, me lembrando do que havia acontecido na escola. Acendi a luz. Será que teria sido um sonho, um outro sonho, ou melhor, um pesadelo? Eu não estava ferida, nem nada... foi então que percebi outra presença no quarto.

Eros estava sentado, no canto do quarto. Usava a cadeira que ficava diante da mesa do computador. Olhei para ele confusa.

- Eros? O que está fazendo aqui?

Ele tirou a mão do queixo, como que para falar melhor.

- Eu a trouxe de volta para a sua casa.

- Como? – perguntei, abismada.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Isso não importa agora.

Ele estava estranho. Na verdade parece que ele estava me analisando, como um cientista analisa um rato no laboratório. É uma comparação ruim, eu sei, mas na minha cabeça não passava algo melhor.

- Aquilo... aconteceu mesmo? – questionei, me referindo à briga com Vanusa.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

- Cada _cena_.

Eu olhei ao redor, olhei para as minhas mãos, minhas costas – nada de sangue, nada de dor.

- Mas então o que...

- Eu tenho meus meios. – ele respondeu, adivinhando a pergunta.

- E a Vanusa?

- Você saberá logo, logo.

Ele falava num tom tão distante; aquilo começou a me irritar. Eu não fiz nada de errado, pô! Eu queria salvar a minha vida, parar Vanusa, que surtou por causa dele! Lembrei do olhar de maluca dela, da voz que não parecia ser dela.

- Vanusa parecia possuída. – afirmei, mas para mim mesma do que para Eros.

- Você não sabe o _quanto_. – ele respondeu.

Na hora, não percebi o que ele queria dizer, afinal eu estava falando metaforicamente (uau, de novo, com certeza aprendi algo em Português). Dei um grande suspiro, pus a cabeça em minhas mãos e desabafei.

- Que noite, meu Deus. – levantei a cabeça, lembrando de outra coisa – E Tomás?

- Não se preocupe, ele ainda está lá, no ginásio, ajudando no que pode. Foi ele que chamou a ambulância para Vanusa.

- Mas...

Eros respondeu antes que eu perguntasse.

- Ele não sabe sobre a briga de vocês. Aliás, ninguém sabe.

- E Seth? E Pâmela?

- A mesma situação.

Então, ele fez uma pergunta esquisita, muito esquisita.

- Você lembra de algo?

- O quê, por exemplo? – respondi, irritada com o tom de voz dele – Da Vanusa meio doida, do estilete me cortando, o murro que dei nela e nos empurrando escada abaixo? Que pergunta idiota, é claro que lembro!

- Estou me referindo a _depois._

Eu não estava entendendo nada.

- Depois o quê?

Agora foi a vez dele suspirar.

- Nada, nada não.

Ah, eu fiquei pê da vida!

- Ei, que história é essa? Uma hora você me trata de meu amor, meu benzinho e sei lá o quê mais, agora fala como se eu fosse uma completa estranha! O quê que deu em você?

Ele me olhou de um jeito que fez com que todos os pêlos do meu corpo se arrepiassem.

- Você deve estar cansada. Durma um pouco, a noite foi muito atribulada.

Eros virou-se para a porta, contudo, fui tomada pelo impulso de agarrá-lo pelo braço. Ele voltou-se para mim, um tanto confuso – eu nunca havia feito aquilo.

- Explica tudo _agora_! – exigi.

Eros olhou para mim, visivelmente cansado. Parecia ter gasto toda a sua energia fazendo alguma coisa, que naquele momento eu mal podia imaginar o que era.

- Nada demais, eu já te disse. Do meu jeito, evitei o pior. Cuidei das suas feridas. É Vanusa que está no hospital, mas não é nada grave, está apenas em choque. – ele parou um instante, analisando minhas reações – Ninguém sabe o que realmente aconteceu, foram outros alunos que a encontraram caída na área livre. Apenas algumas semanas bastarão para que ela volte ao normal, se é que pode chamar de normal o modo dela tratar as pessoas. De qualquer forma só a veremos depois das férias, e garanto que ela não terá lembrança da briga de vocês.

Eu larguei o braço dele, um pouco mais aliviada. Mas o tom de voz dele ainda me incomodava. Sentei na cama e pus de novo a cabeça entre as minhas mãos. Ficamos calados por um bom tempo, quase uma eternidade.

Alguma coisa me angustiava, eu não sabia o que era. O sonho só me deixou ainda mais alarmada, mas eu sequer deduzia o motivo. O sonho... a mulher do sonho falava alguma coisa, e eu não conseguia lembrar. Tinha certeza de que era algo importante. Porém, naquele momento em que tudo o que me rodeava era dúvida, tudo o que eu mais queria naquele momento era... um abraço.

Um abraço de quem quer que fosse.

Eu me sentia tão sozinha naquele momento, no meio de todo aquele furacão, que eu aceitaria até o abraço de Tomás, se ele estivesse ali. Alguma coisa importante havia acontecido, ou estava acontecendo, comigo. Intuitivamente eu sabia disso, apesar de não imaginar o que era. Mas que eu estava envolvida, ah, isso estava. Podia até jurar que eu era a protagonista.

Eu ainda estava na mesma posição quando senti Eros me abraçando.

- Não se preocupe – ele disse – Todas as perguntas serão respondidas no seu devido tempo. Também peço desculpas. Vejo agora que fui muito ansioso, deveria ter esperado um momento melhor para revelar-te a verdade. Deixei-me levar pela impetuosidade e veja só o resultado...

Eu afastei os braços dele. Olhei nos olhos dele, aquela cor que eu não conseguia saber qual era, e acariciei o seu rosto. Ele, por sua vez, tomou minha mão entre as suas e beijou-a.

- Descanse.

Ele levantou e foi em direção à porta. Só que aí, algo tomou conta de mim.

- Eros!

Quando ele se voltou para mim, levantei depressa da cama, o abracei e o beijei – era a primeira vez que _eu_ fazia isso. _Eu o beijei_. E todo aquele turbilhão de sentimentos invadiu minha mente e meu peito. _Eu o beijei_.

E explorei cada milímetro daquela boca, enquanto que ele explorava cada centímetro da minha pele, parando em poucos momentos para tomar fôlego. Parecíamos ter libertado algo há muito preso dentro de nossos corações. Ele me deitou na cama, nossos corpos cada vez mais próximos de se tornarem um só.

- Eu te amo... – sussurrei entre os beijos.

- Eu te amo! – dizia Eros entre as carícias.

Nossos beijos eram cada vez mais ardentes, eu me sentia ainda mais rendida a ele, quando Eros parou de repente, não sem algum esforço.

- O que foi? – perguntei.

- Quero fazer do jeito certo, desta vez.

- Jeito certo? Como assim?

- Da outra vez fiz tudo clandestinamente, você se tornou minha às escondidas. Dessa vez será diferente. – Ele notou a minha expressão de desentendida – Vou fazer tudo... como é que se diz mesmo? Ah, sim! Como manda o figurino.

Arregalei os olhos, entendendo o recado, e imaginei a cena: as fãs de Eros soltando raios com os olhos na minha direção. Tomás contrariado, porque com certeza ele irá achar que eu sou muito nova para namorar. Seth e Pâmela tirando onda com a minha cara.

- Por que não? – eu disse, entre risos. – Seria interessante.

Eros mordeu os lábios e me abraçou com ternura.

Finalmente eu me sentia mais leve, admito. Mas quando o meu olhar encontrou o espelho do armário, eu finalmente lembrei o que a mulher do sonho falava para mim. Eu podia até vê-la no meu reflexo, como num devaneio.

"Não me acorde", era o que ela dizia.

"Por favor, não me acorde."

* * *

**FIM DA PARTE I – TORPOR**

* * *

_**EM BREVE PARTE II – LETARGO**_


	12. AVISO

Link para a PARTE 2: LETARGO

s/8451968/1/LETARGO


End file.
